A Journey to be Forgotten : 26th Hunger Games SYOT Closed
by SalmonPopp
Summary: The 56th Hunger Games are here. Kelvin and Ara hang onto their seats, as an unexpected turn of events drastically changes the course of the games. Can Kelvin and Ara find out why this is truly a journey to be forgotten. SYOT CLOSED.
1. Prolouge - A Normal Day

The Prologue ~ A Normal Day

District 4 was buzzing with energy, rushing to get errands done, chores completed and work to be done in time. For the citizens of the district, this was normal. An ordinary routine. This wasn't any different for the Laké Household. Mother was cooking, cleaning and helping the kids with homework and training. Father was working with the nets, fishing and selling. Ara was doing (rushing) her homework, eager to head to practice. And lastly, Kelvin was tying knots as he waited for his sister to finish.

"Oh come on, Ara!" I yelled, "I can't tie knots forever!"

"Oh will you stop whining! My ears are going to start bleeding from your horrid voice" Ara yelled back at me.

"The both of you shut it, you've been yelling at each other for 15 minutes" Mother yelled at us from the living room.

"Sorry!" Ara and I yelled.

Ara finished up her homework and began to tidy up her things, put on her shoes and practically dragged me to the training center, getting cuts along the way.

"Thanks for that, I definitely didn't get hurt or anything." I sneered.

"You're such a big baby! I may be 30 minutes younger but I seem like the older twin," She sneered back at me.

We walked over towards our friends and began training for the next few hours. As the sun was setting, we headed back home, reeking of sweat. Once we got home, I took a nice, warm, peaceful shower until my idiotic sister came in yelling.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL RIGHT NOW?" I shouted at her, "I'm taking a SHOWER here!"

"That's not my problem. The 56th Hunger Games are here! District 4 could win again this year!" She said happily.

"Either one of us could get picked. Or BOTH of us" I told her.

"Well, we'll have to deal with that possibility. Finish up here and meet me in my room, okay? Bye!" She yelled, walking to the door and leaving.

"That girl needs help." I said as I continued to shower. My mind drifted off to the Games and what the new arena would look like. Every year they out did themselves and this year, they were bound to do the same. What ever happens next is uncertain, but a there's one catchphrase that propel will be saying until the reaping.

_May the odds be ever in your favor._


	2. Tribute Form

Hi Everyone, this is the tribute form. You can either PM it, email it or leave it as a review, we don't mind. You can find a list of what spaces are open on our profile page. You may enter as many tributes as you like (but not them all silly :p).

Name:

Surname:

Age:

District:

Reaped or Voluteered:

Reason if volunteered:

Apperance:

Personality:

Friends:

Family:

Rich or poor:

Backstory (optional):

Weapon:

Preferred score:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Allies?

Romance?:

Prefered places:

How they die:

Optional:

Interview Angle:

Training Strategy :

Best of luck and may the odds ever be in your tributes favor!


	3. Intermission Chapter

A/N: Hey Everyone, it's Salmon Popp, as you may or may not know we are three friends writing an SYOT together. Since we all have different writing styles we thought we would let you know who's writing what reaping for now.

iiAutumnWxlf (~Nourx) :

District 1

District 2

District 3

District 4

Safiyax:

District 5

District 6

District 7

District 8

Eimaanx:

District 9

District 10

District 11

District 12

We have already started writing some of the reapings for tributes we have and there are still plenty of open spaces if you want to tell a friend about this.

Hope you have a nice day

Best Regards

_Salmon Popp__~Safiyax__~Eimaanx__~iiAutumnWxlf ( Nourx)_


	4. Chapter 2 The First To Be Reaped

Chapter 2 ~ The First To Be Reaped

~District One's Reaping~

~Angelina's POV~

I breathed in the sweet air of District One. I was sitting on my balcony, sipping on some green smoothie my mother made me that it'll help me with training for the Hunger Games. Imagine all the glory I'll get! Forget the money, the glory of it will be worth it. I'm hoping I get reaped this year. If not, I could always volunteer. I smiled as I looked out at District One.

Once I finished my smoothie, I went inside and into the kitchen. I washed the cup and went upstairs to take a shower. I made sure to use my lavender scented shampoo and to match, my rosemary conditioner. You know, just because it was Reaping day.

After I had finished, I saw that my mum laid out some clothes for me to wear. I dried my hair and grabbed my curler. I made nice, flowing curls and put on the beautiful, dark green dress made out of satin that flowed around me. It complimented my long, black hair and tanned skin. I paired the dress with a pair of black heels.

I headed downstairs and found my parents downstairs, talking about the Reaping.

"Brittany, what if she volunteers today? I don't want to lose her," My dad said.

"If she volunteers today, she'll be fine, she has had the training," My mum said, "You don't need to worry, Lucas."

They both smiled at each other and saw me come in, then the door rang. I went and got it and saw my boyfriend, Nick, standing there. I went outside with him and waited for my parents to finish so we could get going.

Soon enough, they were out and we head to the Reaping. We went through and were separated from the males. Soon enough, our representative for District 1, Amilina Slantradas, came out.

"Hellooo District Onee!" She yelled out, "Nice to see all of you today!"

Everyone give her a round of applause, cheering and waiting for the actual event to begin.

"Although I wish we could start, we have to play the special video..." She said with a frown and they started the video. The video played for what feels like forever.

"Okay! Now that's over with, let's begin," Amilina yelled out. She walked over to the female names and began to pick out a name. When she picked a name, she headed back to the microphone.

"Our female tribute is..." She called out while opening up the paper, "Scarlett Schneiderman!"

She had a big grin on her face and she was about to head up when I decided to call out.

"Wait!" Everyone turned their heads to look at me, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Amilina smirked and Scarlett glared at me. I smiled back at her and head up to the stage, District One applauding me as I went. I looked over to where Nick was and he was smiling at me and winked. I gave him a sultry look at turned my head to Amilina.

"Now for the male tribute!" Amalina yelled. She repeated what she did with the females and came back to the microphone.

"Our male tribute for this year is...!" She said opening up the paper, "Tellvale Carcaes!"

Everyone gives him a round of applause as he comes up. He's not a bad looking guy, His dark skin matches his outfit, a pair of medium washed jeans, a white t-shirt, and a brown jacket. His hair was short and black, and his eyes were a creamy brown. He looked at me briefly as he walked towards Amilina.

"Welcome your new tributes, District One!" she yelled out and raised our hands. Everyone cheered for us and gave us a huge round of applause.

**Justice building :**

They put me in a beautifully decorated room and 5 minutes to talk to my family and Nick. When they came in, they hugged me tightly.

"Please, try to come home," My father pleaded.

"I will, I mean, I'll try," I said with a huge smile. He grinned and hugged me again.

"Take care of yourself, alright babe?" Nick told me while caressing my cheek.

"Of course, also, if I don't make it, look for someone else." I told him, "And if they force me into a romance, know that it isn't true."

"As you wish," He said, taking my hand and kissing it. Before I could continue talking to him, my friend, Mike, came in and hugged me, "Take care f yourself alright? Maybe they'll change the rules so that many people can win..?"

"I highly doubt it...I'll still try to win," I said to him, smiling. So enough, they took them away and I was put onto the train to the capitol.

~Tellvale's POV~

I was walked over to the Justice Building and put in a greatly decorated room. 5 minutes was all I had to say goodbye to my friends and family. My mum, Heyla, and my dad, Caligula, rushed through the doors and embraced me tightly.

"Mum...Dad... I-I can't b-breathe..." I gasped out. They let me go almost immediately. I hugged my mum to try and stop her from crying.

"Tell! Don't forget to say bye to use too!"

I turned around and saw my friends prancing around the room like idiots.

"Did you really think I was going to forget you both?" I said, hugging them both, "Also, Kalinn, you can take my locker in the gym, its bigger than yours and Dash?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Take care of Kalinn,"I said. "He can't take care of a hamster, I'll end up taking care of him!" Kalinn yelled out. The room burst into laughter and then time was up. I had to go onto the train and fight with against 23 other people. How did my parents make it..?


	5. Chapter 3 Two Have Been Chosen D2

Two Have Been Chosen.

~Lucas's POV (For now)~

I walked home from training with a bunch of my friends, laughing and chatting with no care in the world.

"Hey, it's the day of the Reaping, Are you gonna volunteer this year?" My friend, Daryl, asked me.

"Yeah, definitely. No one better try and volunteer before me." I replied.

We continued to walk, making fun of anyone we wanted to as we laughed. I reached home and saw my mum standing in the living room, looking over family pictures.

"Hi, mum, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing, go get ready for the reaping, you better be volunteering this year, we didn't waste money on you for nothing." She snapped at me.

"Why do you think I'm such a failure? Of course, I'm volunteering this year and I'll be better than all of the other tributes this year!" I yelled at her and stomped upstairs. I burst into my bedroom and slammed the door. I took a shower to let off some of my built up anger. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom to get for the Reaping. I took a look at my closet to pick out an outfit to wear. I decided to wear a black T-Shirt and some mid-washed jeans. I dried my hair and put it up in a man bun. I walked downstairs and saw my parents there. I glared at my mum and left before them. I waited outside for 5 minutes and head off to the Reaping. Hopefully, I prove my mother wrong.

~Amythest's POV~

I was walking beside my family, an alcoholic father, and my little brother. At least, my dad was sober right now.

"Don't worry about it, volunteer if you want, no one will pressure you," He said, kissing my forehead and hugging me, "You remind me of your mother, her red hair, bright blue eyes, and her scattered freckles. You look just as beautiful as she did the year she was Reaped," My father said. I looked at him with my big, striking blue eyes and smiled.

"I'll volunteer this year, this year District Two could get a win," I replied.

"Whatever happens, know that we'll always support you and cheer you on in the games!" My little brother, Nolan, said cheerfully. I smiled at him and continued to walk with my family to the Reaping.

"Nolan, your shirt is untucked," My dad told him when we were waiting to enter the hall. Nolan tucked in his shirt and entered the hall, he was only 9 and couldn't be Reaped. I was pricked for a blood sample and continued to walk inside. I stood with the females that were around my age and waited for the event to start.

Once everyone was settled, our representative stepped out and looked at us all.

"My, my, my! District Two is looking good this year!" He said, "My name is Leto VonCilemburg, but you can call me Leto!" This was going to be a long Reaping.

"Now, you've seen the 'special' movie multiple times and today isn't any different. Once we finish, we shall begin!" Everyone cheered and watched the movie. I felt myself fall asleep but I wake but as soon as I hear Leto's booming voice.

"Now that's done with, let's begin with the main event!" he walked over to the men's bowl of names and picked out a name. he cleared out his voice as he opened the card.

"Blaze Crag, you have been Reaped for this year's Hunger Games!" Leto called out. Everyone was about to applaud when someone interrupted.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"Very well, come on up, mysterious stranger," Leto said. I glanced over at Blaze and saw that instead of being angry or upset, he looked relieved. I shrugged it off and looked to the stage. The boy was walking up the stairs and walking towards Leto. It was starting to get warm in the hall so I decided to put my flaming red hair into a ponytail.

"What is your name, good sir?" Leto asked him.

"Lucas Barnes, Leto VonCilemburg" He replied.

"Well, thank you for being our male tribute, hopefully, you will make us proud!" Now onto the females!" Leto called out. He walked over to the female's bowl and picked out a name and walked back to Lucas. He looked at the card and cleared his voice.

"Lenna Dax!" He called out. I looked over at her, she was a brat and I wasn't going to let her get on that stage.

"Sorry to interrupt but I volunteer to be the female tribute instead!" I yelled. Everyone around me looked at me. Sure I was only 13 but I could still volunteer.

"Uh, should we allow this? Are Thirteen-year-olds allowed to volunteer?" Leto asked around him. A peacekeeper nodded to him, "Very well, come on up." I looked at Lenna and smirked, then I made my way up to the stage.

"What's your name, Rosie?" Leto asked.

"It's Amythist, Amythist Lilla, not Rosie," I said to him.

"Well then, we have our tributes, give them a round of applause!" He yelled.

Everyone applauded and when they finished, Lucas and I were taken and put into separate rooms.

**Justice Building:**

About a minute after, a peacekeeper came in and let my dad and brother come in.

"5 minutes."

I hugged them both and reassured them that whatever happens, they had to keep moving forward.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" My dad asked me.

"Of course, take care of Nolan. You can't drink anymore because he's going to need someone, not your drunken state." I said and our time was up. I hugged them both put onto the train, I hope this won't be the last time I see them.

~Lucas again~

I was in the room, waiting for a peacekeeper to come in. Did I really make the right decision...?

The doors opened and my friends came in and my parents right after them.

"Take care, man. Bring home another win," My best friend, Kyle, said while hugging me. Everyone else hugged me and wished me well.

"Good luck, son. Hell might happen in that area."My Dad said. I nodded and hugged him tightly. my mum came over and just hugged me and left without saying a word.

"Tell mum that I love her. It might be the last time." I told my Dad, he just nodded and left smiling. My friends had to leave too, smiling as they left the room. I was taken onto the train right after. I was going to play a sick game made by the Capitol, and I volunteered to risk my life while playing.


	6. Chapter 4 Distict 3, The Two Siblings

Chapter 4 ~ District 3, 2 Siblings

~Bazil's POV~

The day of the Reaping. A day dreaded by many. The day 2 tributes are picked, shipped off to the Capitol, to fight to the death with 22 other tributes in hopes of bringing home a win for district 3, but they cannot work together in the arena. One must die.

I walked home from the Super Market, my thoughts occupying my mind so much that I didn't take notice to anyone around me or talking to me. I unlocked the door and went in, putting down the shopping I had with me on the kitchen counter.

"Bazil, honey.." My mum called out to me, snapping me out of the cloud of thoughts.

"Hey, mum, How was your day?" I asked her, going up to her to give her a hug.

She embraced me and mumbled a quiet fine then let me go.

"Left you some clothes on your bed, take a shower and get ready. Anise will be here soon." She said and went to the bags to unpack them.

I walked to the bathroom and took a steamy shower as finished, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my bedroom to dry off and get dressed.

Once I dried myself off and put on my undergarments, I put on a midnight-black tuxedo. As I breathed in its scent, I smelt my father's cologne. Must have been a tuxedo that he used to wear.

I ran my hair through my brown hair, messing it up just like it always is. I took one final look at myself in the mirror and walked outside of my room to the living room. I sat down on the couch and waited for everyone to finish getting ready. My dad called josh hutcherson was out next, wearing a dark blue suit with a red bowtie. My mother and Anise were out next. Mother was wearing a dark blue, knee highed dress, matching my father. Anise was wearing a Pheonix-themed party dress that once belonged to mother.

We headed out to the Reaping, putting on fake smiles for the sad event that would occur soon enough.

Once we all went through the procedure of going through the entrance, I was separated from my Mother and Sister, who were with all the females. Me and my Father were with the males and waited for our District's representative.

Once everyone had gotten through and settled down, the event began. Our representative, Ajax Honeydew, stepped out.

"Welcome, District 3, to this year's Reaping!" Ajax called out, expecting applause. Instead, there was an awkward silence.

"Well...Seems like no one is very excited for today...I don't blame you...Anyway! Let u baby jsohy is amazing begin with an important message from the Capitol!" He said, awkwardly.

As the mini-movie started playing, I looked over to Anise. Giving her a thumbs up to tell her everything would be alright. Once it had finished, Ajax headed back to the microphone.

"Now! Let's begin with the main event! As always, Ladies first!"

He walked over to the bowl and put his hand in. He rummaged around until he finally picked out a paper. He walked over to the stand and began to open the paper. He read the name and opened his mouth to speak.

"Anise Shea...Come up to the stage, please!"

My pea-colored eyes widened and so did my sister's. I glanced over to my mother, who had tears running down her cheeks, when I looked over at my father, he was as pale as a ghost. Then I did the only thing that seemed logical at that moment.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled as loud as I could. Anise, who had been making her way to the stage, looked at where I was and I could see that tears began to stream down her face.

"Boy, you can't volunteer for her," Ajax called out to me.

"I know that, so I volunteer to be the male tribute for district 3. To protect my sister." I said confidently.

Ajax looked around for any approval and said, "Alright, come on up..."

I quickly made my way to the stage and hugged my sister.

"Even if I die in the bloodbath, I will always protect you," I whispered to her then let go to look at District 3.

Anise had tears running down her face and her blonde curls that were curled to perfection before fell messily around her face and shoulders.

"After that unexpected turn of events, we now have our two tributes, give them a round of applause!" Ajax exclaimed. People gave a massive round of applause, not for finding their last two tributes, but for the sacrifice I made for District 3 and my sister.

I wish me and Anise weren't the two tributes for District 3, but my main focus isn't on me. It's on Anise. And she is worth dying for.

**Justice Building**

"Three minutes, use them wisely..." The Peacekeeper told us.

I hugged Josh Hutcherson and wiped away her tears, then our parents came in.

"Why would you do that? Now I'll lose both of my children, it was going to be hard enough to lose one... I may never see both of you again..." My Mum wept loudly while my dad comforted her.

"Don't worry mum, we'll make sure that you'll see at least one of us again," Anise assured her.

"We promise, mum," I said.

She smiled at us and gave us both a hug, then she and dad were taken out of the room and we were put on the train, awaiting our unfortunate journey. ;(


	7. Chapter 5 Two For Four

~Xavier's P.O.V.~

"Gimme that cookie, Xav" Ara yelled at me.

"No, It's mine!" I said and taking a bite right after.

"I hate you so much." She said, crossing her, "I love you too, Ara," I told her laughing.

Ara has been my best friend since kindergarten and she's the only person I've been able to open up to. We walked up to our other friends, Colon, Brazen and Miley, and went to the park to hang out. I told jokes the entire way, trying not to show anything serious to the others, but I could tell Ara knew what I was doing. She gave me a sad look while she was talking to Miley.

"So, you guys ready for the Reaping?" Brazen asked me.

I shook my head and sighed, "I wish the Reaping wouldn't happen..."

"Why's that?" he asked me.

"Well, It's just sad that we send two people to kill others and probably be killed," I said, not being able to tell him the real reason.

We hung out for a bit longer then we had to go back home to get ready.

"Piggyback?" I asked Ara and she frantically nodded. I stepped forward a bit and she jumped on, clinging onto my neck while I carried her on my back. She began laughing as I made pig sounds. I laughed as she ticked me and then when we both stopped laughing like idiots, I walked us back home. She told me stories and what Kelvin did yesterday and that morning. We finally reached home after 10-15 minutes of her blabbing into my ear. I dropped her off home and went next door to mine. I opened the door to find my Mother in the living room, reading the latest issue of CapitolV.

"Hey Mum," I said, peeking into the archway.

"Hey Xav, how was the park?" she asked, looking up at me.

"It was fun," I told her.

"Maybe instead of spending so much time making people laugh, you could be training for the games. You're 15 and the oldest. What kind of example are you setting for your siblings?" She told me with a raised tone.

"I don't have time to her you continuously blame me for your own selfish needs and wants. You only want me to train so that when I go to the games, I can win so you can live in The Victors' Village!" I yelled then stomped upstairs.

I opened my door and slammed it shut. Once I was inside the room, I sighed deeply. I looked out the window and I saw Ara reading a book on her windowsill. I opened the window and called out to her. We talked for a few minutes then I closed the window and went to go take a shower. I walked to the bathroom, took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. When I was finished, I walked back into my room and looked into my closet to wear for today. I felt particularly lazy that day so I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a simple white T-shirt. I wore some trainers and headed downstairs to my Mommy, Daddy and two siblings.

"Nice to see that you could calm down, son," My dad said.

"Let's just get a move on," I replied and opened the door to walk out. At the same time, I saw the Laké Family leave their house to head for the Reaping.

"Xav!" Ara called out as she ran and jumped on my back, she was wearing a white T-shirt and some black jeans. I carried her and we ran down to the hall, laughing our heads off. We got through the security and check-in and waited for the event to begin.

~Misty's P.O.V~

I was sitting on a park bench, brushing my long brown hair. I even brushed the shaved side just to make sure it was neat-ish. While I was brushing, Kelvin popped up with our other friends, Ari and Mike.

"Kelvin, you can't just scare me like that!" I yelled.

"Well, you shouldn't be brushing your hair on a park bench where I could definitely scare you if you weren't paying attention," He said calmly.

"I hate you."

We all decided to walk through the park, telling jokes and stories along the way. Kelvin was dancing around like a dork and Ari was talking Mike. However, when Mike decided to tell a story, a story I had never heard before, Kelvin started arguing that the story didn't go like that, while Mike insisted it did.

"No, it doesn't go like that, Mike!" Kelvin yelled.

"Uh, Ya it does-"

"Both on you shut it! No one cares about how the story goes, now it's becoming the time to get ready, go back home," I yelled at them. I looked at Kelvin with my multicoloured eyes, a light green one and a light blue one. I gave him a sad smile and walked to Ari to say goodbye so I could go home.

I said goodbye to Ari and walked back to the place I called home. I opened the door to the family home and went to the bathroom to get ready. I took a brisk shower and dried myself off, leaving the towel in my hair. I then grabbed the outfit I had picked out which was just a black gown. Once my hair was dried, I put it up into a bun and I headed out, saying goodbye to everyone else there who I'd see at the Reaping. As I was walking towards the Reaping, I saw Kelvin with his family wearing a pair of blue jeans and a button-up shirt. I walked up to him and his family to say hello.

"Hello, Kelv and Ara. Hello Mr and Mrs Laké" I greeted.

"Hello dear, you look wonderful for the Reaping," Mrs Laké told me. I continued to walk with them, Ara running off to see her best friend, Xavier and I talked to Kelvin. We finally reached the Hall and went through check-in and security and waited patiently for it to start.

~No One's P.O.V~

District 4 was waiting for the beginning of this year's Reaping, finally, the Representative came on stage.

"Welcome one, Welcome all!" The Representative said, "I'm Adaline Raven and I will be your representative for this year and, hopefully, all years to come."

Everyone cheered and clapped for Adaline. Adaline played the short, mandatory movie and then got a move on with the event.

"Alright, let's start off with the females!" Adaline yelled. She walked over to the bowl and picked out a name, she then walked back to the stage with the car in her hands. She opened up the card.

"Our female tribute for this year is Josh Futturman!" She said. Everyone let out a gasp because there was no way Ari would survive in the Arena.

"Wait!" Someone called out, "I volunteer as tribute!" They said. The girl walked up to the stage as calmly as one could in this situation and stood next to Adaline.

"Hello, what's your name, Volunteer?" Adaline asked.

"Misty, Misty Fasuto" Misty replied.

"Well then, there we have it! Our female tribute!" Everyone cheered for Misty's sacrifice. Adaline walked over to the boy names and picked one out and then she walked back to where Misty was and opened up the card.

"And our final tribute for this year is Xavier Wilson!" Everyone clapped as he walked up on stage and greeted Adaline and Misty. Everyone cheered for both of them as they were taken into the Justice building to say their goodbyes.

**Justice Building:**

~Misty and Xavier are put into the same room as they're friends and need to say goodbye to the same people~

~Kelvin's P.O.V~

"Misty! Xavier! Please be safe!" I said as I hugged them both tightly.

"Move over, you pig! I need to hug them too!" Ara yelled at me. I let go to let her hug them too and then Our other friends came in, Colon, Brazen, Josh Hutcherson, Miley, Ari, and Mike. They all gave Misty and Xavier a hug, telling them to be safe and to be careful. I was about to cry and Ara had already broken down in tears. She hugged Xavier one more time.

"You or Misty better win this year, one of you has to come back," She cried as she hugged Xavier.

Soon our time was up and we saw the Peace Keepers take our friends away to the train.

**(Sorry for the delay, I was busy and I forgot to write this chapter! From now on, Safiyax will be writing the next 4 Reapings and after those 4 ****it'll be Eimaanx ~ Nourx/iiAutumnWxlf)**


	8. District 5 Two More For The Games

**~~Kiara Rose Morrison~~**

"GET UP YOU UGLY OLD RAG," Shouts Dad from his room

"Coming," I groan back. I wish Dad was never this mean, I wish Mum never left me because now I'm stuck with an abusive father almost no meals, depression and anxiety. I pull on the dirty ragged dress that I have had to wear for the past few years. At least it's my last reaping but to be honest I don't care if I get sent to the games my suffering would finally be over unless I maybe win. Who am I kidding? I can't even have a proper conversation and nobody would want me when I get back, someone else is better off with the honor.

I look at myself in my dusty shattered mirror I leave my strawberry blonde hair open, its shoulder length anyways so I can't do much with it. I look at my freckles scattered across my pale skin and under my dark circles, the result of many sleepless nights.

I walk into the living room trying to step over the shattered wine bottles. "Do I have any breakfast today," I ask quietly

"NO WHY SHOULD YOU? YOU'RE A WASTE OF TIME AND WORTH NOTHING I WISH YOU COULD JUST KILL YOURSELF," Dad yells slapping me, I run out of the door and towards the square with my hands covering the throbbing pain in my cheek where Dad hit me. People give me nasty looks as I go, the crying is giving me attention, I hate attention but I have to deal with it. ]

Maybe Dad is right, maybe I am worthless nobody cares about me anyway, maybe I should volunteer and finally, end my suffering. Before I know it I'm at the square getting me finger pricked and walking towards the 18-year-old square.

**~~Korben Cain~~**

"Wake up Korben it's the reaping today," whispers Mum

"Ok I'm coming," I reply. Ugh the reaping, I don't even know why I have to go? I mean I'm the best and won't have to go to the games, I only have my name in there once,"

"Yes I know dear but we have no choice," says mum" I know, let's go to the bakery and get you some cake after,"

Excited at the thought of cake, I quickly get changed into a grey hoodie and ripped jeans, the reaping doesn't really matter anyway so I can just change into some casual clothes. I go to the kitchen and get my breakfast and sit down with Mum and Dad

2Are any of your friends nervous?" asks Mum eagerly

"OR going to volunteer," adds Dad

"Don't be silly Dave, "District 5 never has any volunteers, were not a career district and there's no"

"WE GET THE POINT MUM," I snap back annoyed, when will she ever shut her mouth?

"Oh yes sorry dear," says Mum "Come on let's go to the reaping were going to be late,"

Irritated I dump my dishes in the sink and slam the door on my way out, Mum and Dad can follow behind, it doesn't matter if they're late. I walk to the square pushing anyone who bothers to get in my way oh wait it's my friends.

"Hey, guys!" I shout out running towards them

"Oh hey," replies Flax

"So you nervous for the reaping?" I ask thinking about Mum at breakfast

"Yeah a bit," answers Burton walking off. I follow closely behind him and the others. We get signed up and pointed towards the 12-year-old square

**~~Emmeline Vyss~~**

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome to the Reaping for the 56th Annual Hunger Games!" I beam trying to ignore the disgusting looks I'm getting. Oh well, only one more promotion till I get a career district so I just have to remain positive.

"As usual, Ladies first," I say positively hopping towards the girls reaping ball and sticking my hand into it, I spend a while going through the slips feeling sorru=y for all of those young girls, I finally pick up one and read it out

"KIARA ROSE MORRISON," I exclaim " Can you please come to the stage,"

For a second I think nobody is going to come until a girl from the back, 18-year-old for sure walks slowly shaking towards the stage crying! That poor dear, I wish I could help her but there's nothing I can do. I walk to the stairs and help her up and giving her my handkerchief, when I look closer I see quite a few bruises across her face and arms, poor dear.

"And now time for the boys," I pipe. I repeat the same process and eventually pick up a slip.

Well"KORBEN CAIN,"

**Korben Cain**

WHAT! WHY ME MY NAME WAS IN THERE ONCE, I can hear some boys around my sniggering, I turn to my friends and see they're trying not to laugh. Desperate to prove them wrong I try to walk proudly to the stage even though I was shaking like hell, at least I'm not like that crybaby who just got reaped.

As I climb up the stairs past the crybaby and turn towards the audience still shaking. OMG, almost all of the 12-year-olds are trying not to laugh and some of the 13-year-olds are too. Why does everyone hate me, I'm never mean to them, well I guess I am sometimes but do they really find it amusing to see me getting picked to die?

I slowly climb up the stage trying to hide my shaking fear as I walk past that crybaby and face the laughing audience. Emmeline opens her arms

"I now present to you the tributes representing District 5 in the 56th Annual Hunger Games Korben Cain and Kiara Rose Morrison!"

**_Justice Building_**

**_Kiara Rose Morrison_**

Well I clearly just jinxed myself, I don't really want to go to the games, and me sitting in the justice building to say goodbyes is a waste of time, nobody cares enough about me to say goodbye. I just sit on the beautiful velvet sofas of the justice building and wait for Emmeline to call me

**_Korben Cain_**

I slump down onto the exquisite velvet sofas waiting for Mom and Dad to come. After what happened when I got reaped I don't think anyone else really cares about me anymore, my so-called 'friends' are probably queuing behind the cameras getting ready to greet me off to my death Was it because I made those jokes? I was just kidding though, maybe they took it seriously, just as how seriously me getting sent to die is and they took it as a joke but I don't know anymore.

Just when I thought mum and Dad forgot about me the peacekeeper stormed in.

"THREE MINUTES AND MAKE IT QUICK WE HAVE TO GO AFTER!"

Mum and Dad came in panting holding a white box, so far I've been able to hold in my tears but suddenly I burst out into tears running towards them.

"W-w-why d-does every-body h-hate me," I cry

"It's ok dear it's ok," soothes mom

"We got you cake as promised," says dad

"W-will I ever come b-back, will I ever s-see you again?" I ask

"Don't worry Korby, forget about what happened out there, walk to that train with dogm=nity be proud, ignore what those kids think and give the capitol what they want, when you enter that arena, show your strengths, show them whos boss, show th-,"  
"TIMES UP GET OUT," Exclaims a peacekeeper dragging mom and dad

"NOOOOOOO MOM DAD,"

"KORBY IT'S OK,"

"WE WILL SEE YOU AGAIN,"

"I LOVE YOU," I howl

"WE LOVE YOU TOO,"

The door bangs shut, I hold on to my cake box, wipe my tears and get ready to face the crowd and give them something they weren't expecting

**Hey guys, its Safiyax, sorry this took a while to come out, I had the chapter ready for while I just keep forgetting to post it, I promise the next one will come soon. I apologize about the short POVs but I was trying not to make it too long and boring but also good and detailed, personally I find as a reader and author the reapings are the hardest and most boring parts. Also, those of you who are tuned into my other personal SYOT, I have almost finished the D3 reaping so don't think I forgot about it. We are also working on a sponsoring system and will post a chapter about sponsoring rules shortly.**

**Best Regards**

**_Safiyax_**


	9. District 6 Half Of The Tributes Decided

**~~Miles Wright~~**

I wake up to the sound of my little sister crying on the other side of my bed, of course she will be crying, it's her first reaping.

"It's ok Win, you're not going to be reaped, you names only in there once, the odds are in your favour," I whisper to my little sister Winoa, she's a bit of a scaredy cat and I'm her only 'friend'.

"But what if I do get reaped nobody will volunteer for me," cries Winoa

"Don't worry Win, there are thousands of slips of paper and only one of them have your name on it, there's like a 0.1% chance of you getting reaped, I took all the tesserae out for us," I reply

"How many times do you have your name in there?" asks Winoa

"6 times," I answer, that's a lie though. I already have my name in there 4 times because of my age and I took out 6 tesserae which makes it 10 but I don't tell Winoa or she will get even more scared. To be honest I'm not that scared but this is The Hunger Games, anything can happen.

"C'mon Win let's get you ready for the reaping," I say "We don't want to be late or else Mom will get mad at us," Usually I'm the one who helps and leads Winoa, My mum is very strict and you honestly don't want to mess with her whereas my Dad is nicer but is a man of few words so not much help either.

I get Winoa dressed in a light blue dress and white flats, then I tire her hair up with a ribbon and then tell her to go and have breakfast. Then I get myself changed into a white shirt and slacks with a brown vest and oxford shoes. I look at myself in the mirror and stare at my freckles and curly strawberry blonde hair, I probably look like one of the more decent dressed people in the district, were not rich, or poor more of the middle but leaning more towards the poorer side, anyways I actually care about what I look like.

"Hurry up miles were going to get late," whines Winoa

"Coming," I call back

I walk into the kitchen and see my family sitting at the tiny dining table eating porridge

"Morning Son," grunts Dad 

"Finally Miles I thought you were going to get late, we have to be at the reaping on time or you two will automatically get reaoed and we don't want that to happen now dear," lectures Mom

"Okay, sorry Mom," I apologise

**~~Tiger Main~~**

"Wake up darling, you're going to get late for the reaping," calls Mom

Oh right, it's the reaping, for me it's not that scary, I mean I do get nervous but some people ready do get scared, I'm glad I'm not like that. I rolls out of my tiny mattress I call a bed and grab my reaping outfit from my draw, its just a tiger print dress that stoops all the way down to my knees but to me its much more. I braid my hair as usual and look at myself in the mirror.

I love tigers, mostly because of my name, Mom and Dad said they named me after tigers because they are bold, courageous and independent, qualities they had hoped I would someday acquire in order to live a better life than they did.

I go to the kitchen and take a bowl of slop made from the grains and wheat from all the tesserae me and my older brother Wolf took out this year, I have my name in there 15 times, I hope it isn't enough to get me reaped.

I go and sit on the sofa infront of the kitchen and face the tiny tv, they are interviewing the hosts Ceaser Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith and head gamemaker Dominic Huxely.

"So Tiger, Wolf how ae you feeling about the reaping," asks Dad

"Well put together we have our names in there 55 times," says Wolf

"I want to say its not likely but Im not sure but best of luck to you too," says Mom sadly

"Come on lets go to the reaping, we don't want to be late," concludes Dad

_At the reaping_

"So whats your chance of getting reaped," I ask my friend Miracle

"10 times," she replies

"Oh _unlucky_, at least its not 15," I say

"15! I thought 13 was bad," she replies astonished

"Well you should see Wolf hes got it in 40 times, its his last reaping so he got as much tesserae as possible," I continue

"May the odds be ever in his favour!," pipes up Miracle imitating the annoying capitol accent.

_When the reaping actually starts_

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to The 56th Annual Hunger Games, May the odds be ever in your favour, Ladies first!" beams our annoying escort Pleur Clearfall

She hops in her big heels towards the reaping bowl, but from here all I can see is her ugly hot pink wig bopping up and down until it stops. I can feel the whole district holidng in the breath as she calls out the name.

"TIGER MAIN," exclaims Fleur. I can here everyone sigh in relif but I don't. That's me, I mean I'm going to the games. Petrified I slowly walk towards the stage not daring to look up and face my new future.

"And now for the boys…. MILES WRIGHT," pipes Fleur

I recognise him from school although I haven't really talked to him, well this will be awkward.

_Justice Building _

"TIGER!" cries Wolf running into my room in the justice building

"WOLF, I don't want to go," I cry

"Im sorry, I thought I could protect you by taking all of the tesserae," he says quietly

"Its ok, I guess its destiny," I reply sadly, I then turn to Mom and Dad

"I will miss you sweetie," says Mom patting my head

"Look Tiger, maybe you can come back, you may not have trained but you are quite fit, great at sports and pick up things really quick, if you try hard enough in training you can get some good survival skills and master a weapon or two," says Dad, although I know he is trying to be strong for us he might be right, maybe if I try I can come home

"TIMES UP GET OUT!" Yells the peacekeeper

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"GOOD LUCK TIGER!"

"THANKS!"

"BYE!

"BYE!"

And the doors bang shut, that's goodbye to my family forever, well actually for now.

"THREE MINUTES!"

"Miracle!," I cry

"Tiger, I will moss you so much," cries Miracle

"I will miss you to Miracle, I wont stop thinking about you till the end," I say

"Thank you so much Tiger, all these years you have been there for me and I don't know what ill do without you," sobs Miracle

"I don't know what I would do without you," I agree

"TIMES UP,"

"WHAT?Thats wasn't three minutes!" I exclaim furiously

"WELL THE TRAIN IS WAITNG!" snaps the peacekeeper dragging Miracle out

"BYE I LOVE YOU!"

_Door bangs shut_

I can hear Miracle reply but I will never know what she said.

**~~Miles Wright~~**

"THREE MINUTES," yells the furious peacekeeper, It seems like someone had a fight with him

"MILES- WAAAAA – DON'T GO PLEASE MILES WAAAAAAAA!" shrieks Winoa

"Don't worry Win, its ok," I say trying to calm her down

"BUT NOBODY EVER COMES BACK," cries Winoa

"Winoa, I know this is hard but you have to behave yourself," says Mom sternly. To be honest if anything I just feel bad leaving Winoa here, Im the only person who actually cares about her and she doesn't deserve this.

"Good Luck son," says Dad patting my shoulder. I knew not to expect much

"Good Luck Miels, I love you and you should know that," says Mom

"I love you do," I mumur. I don't really mean it after the way she treated Winoa but you have to love your Mother

"TIMES UP GET OUT!" Snaps the peacekeeper

"NOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAA," wails Winoa

"WINOA STOP MAKING A SCENE AND GET OUT," snaps Mom pulling Winoa out. Dad turns to me and says "Miles, Im sorry that I have abandoned you all of these years and let your Mom treat you so bad, I promise things will get better for Winoa even if it means a divorce,"

"Thanks Dad," I say with my eyes watering

"I love you," he says

"I love you too,"  
I see him walk out and the door shut, I don't even know how to feel

"THREE MINUTES!" 

"CASEY, BRIDGET!" I cry

"MILES," they reply hugging me

"I


	10. District 7 BFFs by Heart Allies at Arena

_**~Raylie Hatchet PO.V~**_

"So, how are we going to prank Gwynn," asks Briar, my best friend. There is nothing we love more than pranking Briar's no nonsense sister Gwynn

"Let's hide her reaping outfit so she has to wear something ugly for the reaping," I suggest

"Perfect," agrees Briar with a grin on his face. "Well I better get going if I want to steal her outfit before she finishes her extra homework, plus I need to get ready too,"

"Bye then, I guess I will see you after the reaping... if we're lucky," I reply

"Yeah, Good Luck Raylie and keep an eye out for Gwynn," Says Briar

"Definitely," I finish

I turn back into my tiny room and see the outfit that Grandma laid out for me on my bed: A simple brown dress with a green jacket, it's not much but Grandma has to live of the elderly allowance since Mother and Father spend all of their time at the lumber mill and none of it on me I also have of her elderly allowance, I sometimes get bullied for it but as long as I have Briar to defend me I don't mind.

"Come on dear," says Grandma "It's time to go to the reaping,"

_**~Briar Dogwood P.O.V~**_

"Hey Gwynn," I say to my annoying sister who doesn't believe in the word fun. It's bad enough that we already have a sh*t life here in District Seven but trust me, she makes it 10 times worse

"What do you want Briar?" snaps Gwynn "Can't you see? I'm doing the extra homework I requested because unlike you I wat to have a decent life which does not include irritating other people!"

"Stop rolling your eyes at me! It's not my fault you decided to be a nerd for a career, "I yell back

"Kids can you stop fighting for once, Briar has only been home for a minute and your already shouting at each other! " Scolds Father walking through the door

"I know you kids are nervous for the reaping but do you think this behaviour will be a good impression for Ambrosia," continues Father in a more reasonable tone

"Sorry father," Gwynn groans

"Sorry Father," I say innocently even though we all know I only said that because I don't want to be a bad influence on my sweet little sister Ambrosia, she's so kind and fun unlike Gwynn and maybe sometimes we let her help us prank Gwynn

"I'm just going to Gwynn's room because I left my jacket there," I say sweetly

" Ok ," replies Father "

UGH, Gwynn is so spoiled she has her own room. I don't even know why she has one because she's always in the dining room studying and never has time for her room. I see her reaping outfit laid on her bed. I grab her worn out sundress and black denim jacket covered in holes and sneak in to my room. I push it under my bed and hope she doesn't find it. I get up again and see my reaping outfit: A green short sleeved button up shirt, I don't bother to tuck it into my brown corduroys.. I leave my hair messy and wait for everyone else to get ready.

_**Raylie Hatchet PO.V~**_

"Hey Briar," I shout out

"Hey Raylie," he replies

"You nervous?" I ask slightly shaking

"Same as usual, anyways I only got my name in 6 times," Briar says

"Oh mines in 3 times because I gave the elderly allowance," I say awkwardly

"Oh yeah," HE continues "Well may the odds ever be in your favour,"

"You too," I say quietly beginning to walk towards the 14 year old section. The atmosphere is tense and silent until our annoying chaperone Jerri Kronish starts talking about the treaty of treason and all of that crap. Before I know it is time to pick the tributes

"Ladies first," pipes Jerri in her stupid capitol accent that triggers me as much as her hot pick hair with flamingo heads sticking out of it

"Your female tribute is," starts Jerri, there is a collective deep breathe throughout the square ad market for the latecomers who don't have any loved ones to care about

"Raylie Hatchet!" exclaims Jerri. WAIT, that's me, it's me, I'm going to the games, no no-no this can't happen

"Raylie Hatchet," beams Jerri "Can you please come up to the stage," the peacekeepers have already started looking for me I guess I have no choice

"I'm here," I quietly squeak running up to the stage. I look down at my district and see my fellow classmates, teachers, everyone looking at me with no words. I find grandma amongst the crowd , she looks around in disbelief her wrinkles more visible than ever, I can just about notice her worn out walking stick shaking I can't bear to see her like this

"Your male tribute is," continues Jerri somehow smiling, I know it's not her fault and it was the way she was brought up but I can't help but despise her right now

"I VOLUTEER AS TRIBUTE!" exclaims Briar running out of the 14year old section for the boys and up on to the stage. I can't believe it he volunteered to help me

"Well that's interesting I can't remember the last time District Seven had a tribute. Anyways what's your name dear?" asks Jerri

"Briar Dogwood," squeaks briar into the microphone

"I now present to you the tributes of District Seven Raylie Hatchet and Briar Dogwood!" beams Jerri

**Justice Building**

**~~Raylie Hatchet~~**

"THREE MINUTES!" snaps the peacekeeper

Grandma slowly walks in, I run up to grandma and hug hear tears silently falling down my face

" Its ok sweetie its ok," soothes Grandma "All my life you're the only person that has kept me going, sometimes I wondered what's the point of my life as an elder if I do nothing but you gave me a reason. I will be watching every second and every minute of the games for you and if you don't come back I think someone else could do better use with my fortune,"

"Wait grandma no," I begin sobbing "You can't kill yourself you have value in this world no matter what anyone thinks,"

"Promise you will think about me until the end," says grandma

"Promise, and I promise I will win for you,"

"TIMES UP GET OUT!" demands the peacekeeper

I give grandma one last hug and watch the person who cared for me all my life disappear just like that.

"THREE MINUTES!"

Ambrosia, Briars little sister runs in on to me lap crying hardly "D-don't g-g-o," pleads Ambrosia

"Don't worry Ammie its ok me and Briar will be back before you know it," I lie. I look up to see Gwynn staring at me in a dirty green shirt and grey slacks with no emotion

"Look I'm sorry for all the times I've pranked you and it was my idea to hide your reaping outfit, you're the smartest person I know and you will have a great future," I say honestly

She raises her arm up and I think she is going to slap me but instead she gives me a hug "You have always been like a little sister to me and I will look after your Granma well," she whispers into my hair

"TIMES UP GET OUT"

"THREE MINUTES"

Wait what? Why would anyone else come for me like I'm probably the most irrelevant kid in the district… its Mother and Father?

I run up to them and give them a hug "You came?" I ask

"Of course we did sweetie we could let you go to the games and not come, says mother

"We're sorry we couldn't come before but we have been so busy with work, I know being a lumberjack isn't the best job and we sent you to Grandma so you can be cared for properly

"I love you," I whisper

"We love you too," they reply in unison

"TIMES UP GET OUT!"

"Come on dear it's time to go to the train," says Jerri escorting me out of the justice building

**~~Briar Dogwood~~**

"THREE MINUTES!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! B-BRIAR DON'T G-GO!" exclaims Ambrosia crying her head off

"Its ok Ammie we will be back soon," I say soothingly stroking her black wavy hair

"B-But N-Nob-body ev-ver c-comes back,"

"Ammie, that's because the winning district is always the number divisible by eight and 56 divided by 8 is 7, so Briar and Raylie will come back," lies Gwynn

"Oh ok," she says quietly

"Gwynn I'm sorry for everything I you're so smart and you will be amazing one day I know it," I say sobbing lightly

" Briar you've been the worst brother in the world but that's why I love you the little fun I ever have comes from you and I will miss it" She replies

"Wait but isn't Briar coming back," asks Ambrosia suspiciously

"Yes Ammie I am coming back but it's part of the tradition," I quickly add

"Gywnn is Dad coming? "I ask

"No, he said he didn't have time," says Gwynn awkwardly

"TIMES UP GET OUT." Demands the peacekeeper dragging Gwyn and Ambrosia out

"Come on dear it's time to go now," says Lilah walking in and escorting me to the train with Raylie. The camera flashes are blinding me as I try to get one last look of the only place I've ever known.

Hey guys the chapter is 1581 words and a few mistakes just let me know


	11. District 8 I Will Come Home For You Zoe

**~~Sakura Olive Beutel~~**

"WAKE UP YOU UGLY MAGGOTS!" exclaims Ms. Twyla stomping into our room in the orphanage where she dumped 15 of us with dusty blankets.

"ITS THE REAPING AND YOU CANT BE LATE!" yells Ms. Twyla

"Sorry Ms Twyla," we all moan in unison

"HA, YOU BETTER BE!" she cackles stomping out and starts waking up the next lot of kids.

I get up and dress myself into a dusty blue shirt and some black leggings, it is quite embarrassing but at least I'm not the only one dressed like this.

We walk downstairs and start gulping down our slop. It's the only food we ever get here. Twice a day, morning and night. Why is it so miserable here, why is my life so miserable, I try to be nice to people but it always back fires on me and I have a few friends at the orphanage like Hyacinth, my best friend.

"GET OUT AND DONT MAKE A BAD IMPRESSION!" snaps Ms Twyla

**~~Hyacinth Aaron Schwartz~~**

"Yes Ms Twyla," we all recite in unison

"C'mon Zoe," I whisper to my little sister as I usher her out of the orphanage. Ms Twyla marches in front of us all. I and Zoe wait at the back for my best friend Sakura, we agreed to walk together.

"Hey Hyacinth and Zoe," calls out Sakura, I see her running towards us

"Hey Sakura," squeaks Zoe

"Hi," I blush, she looks so cute in her reaping outfit, it's not much but it's still better than her usual. I hope I don't look too bad in my dirty white shirt and some black pants, probably not.

"I'm scared," moans Zoe

"Zoe, why are you scared, you still have 2 years until your first reaping," asks Sakura

"What if one of you gets reaped," Zoe answers

"Zoe don't think like that," I say

"I don't want to, I Just can't help it," she says

"Trust me Zoe, we will be fine," reassures Sakura

At the reaping

~~Sakura Olive Buetel~~

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to the 56th Annual Hunger Games!" announces our chaperone Marble Steelberg, honestly she looks like a clown barfed on her

"Ladies first," she squeaks in her annoying accent

I cross my fingers not just for myself, but for Zoe, I know how scared she is.

"SAKURA OLIVE BUETEL!" Marble exclaims with joy

F*ck, I slowly walk towards the stage with my head facing down, trying to hold back tears. I'm trying to be strong for Zoe but its failing. I climb up the stage and stand next to marble not daring to look up

"And now for th-,"

"I VOLUTEER AS TRIBUTE," Exclaims Hyacinth

What the heck! What is he doing? Does he even care about Zoe?

I look up tears filling my eyes, suddenly I hear a little girl screaming.

"NO HYANCINTH DONT GO!" yells Zoe

Peacekeepers are filling in grabbing her. Zoe starts kicking and screaming

"HYANCINTH NOOO!"

"It's ok Zoe," Hyacinth yells across the crowd

I run of the stage and try to sort this mess out.

"Go up there I'll sort the rest out," I whisper to Hyacinth, he nods and runs across the square towards the stage.

"WAIT STOP LEAVE HER!" I exclaim, surprisingly the peacekeepers freeze and look at me. I go to Zoe

"Its ok Zoe, just go back to the underage orphans," I whisper

Embarrassed I run back to the stage and try to get this all done with quickly.

"Well that was interesting, anyways I now present to you the official District 8 tributes for The 56th Annual Hunger Games!" beams Marble.

The cameras are turned off, the population of District 8 go back home and we're ushered into the justice building.

Justice Building Scene

~~Hyacinth Aaron Schwartz~~

"JUST GET IN," snaps the furious peacekeeper "AND YOU BETTER NOT BEHAVE LIKE THAT IN THE CAPITOL!"

"What were you thinking Cin," asks Sakura

I don't know why I volunteered, I just have to protect her, I can't imagine life without her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," I apologise

"I forgive you but what about Zoe, she needs us," Sakura says

"I know, but we have to stay strong for her," I declare

"TWO MINUTES!" yells the peacekeeper

"WHAT, It should be three!" cries Sakura

"YOU SPENT ENOUGH TIME TOGETHER AT THE SQUARE!" He snaps

"SAKURA, HYANCINTH!" wails Zoe running towards us

"It's ok Zoe," soothes Sakura

"I w-will m-miss y-y-ou," she sobs

"I will miss you to-" I reply

"TIMES UP!" exclaims the peacekeeper

"WHAT THAT WASNT EVEN A MINUTE" I begin

"YEAH THATS NOT FAIR!" screams Sakura hugging Zoe tightly

I take Zoe and pull her away from the peacekeepers

"NOO DONT LEAVE ME!" cries Zoe being pulled out

"NOOO!" I cry

"BYE ZOE!" cries Sakura

"I PROMISE I WILL WIN FOR YOU!" I yell

**A/N: Hey guys, its Safiyax here. So this is my last reaping. Eimaanx and I have been waiting to post all of our reaping's together but I have been sick so I didn't go to school today so I had enough time to finish mine off. Eimaanx is almost done too so the train rides will begin soon, I know reaping's do get boring but don't worry they are almost done. Anyways that's if from me for now so I hope you have a great day or night. Bye!**

**~Safiyax**


	12. District 9 Two To Represent

_Wheatley Dayfeild's POV_

"Wheatley, where have you been, and why are you wet?" My mum asks as I walk into our house.

"I went swimming with Faren in the river by the cliff." I reply.

"Swimming? Really?" She says narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "I don't believe that for one second. What were you actually doing"

I sigh, she always knows when I'm lying.

"Well we did go swimming, but first we went cannonballing off of the cliff into the river" I muttered quietly hoping she wouldn't hear. Unfortunately she did.

"You did WHAT!" She shouted, "Are you hurt? Injured? Is Faren ok? What were you thinking-"

"Calm down Jenna. He's safe and that's the Thats all that matters isn't it. Let him enjoy his childhood and have fun!" My dad, Hariss, appeared in the doorway.

"Fine. Go get changed. We don't want to be late." My mum said, pinching the bridge of her nose

"But Don't think you're off the hook young man. We'll have a chat after the reaping." She called after me as I climbed the stairs to my room. My mum was a lovely person but she was also very overprotective.

I quickly combed through my shoulder length, curly brown hair with my fingers and changed into my reaping outfit. A white wool jumper, blue ripped denim jeans and some beige sandals.

Not looking where I was going as I left my room, I bumped into a tiny blue eyed, brown haired figure. My 11 year old sister, Ingles.

"Hey Ley!" That was my nickname " did you really go jumping off the cliff?" She asked in a awestruck whisper. I grinned in reply.

"Cool! Can you take me one day?"

"Maybe when your older"

The four of us walked to the justice building. On the way we met Faren, my best friend. She went to stand with the 14 year old females wile I stood with the 14 year old males. Ingles was still to young to be reaped. I waited until Cordelia Bloom walked onto the stage to begin the reaping.

_Millie Jordanne's POV_

Yawning widely, I followed the horde of nervous children out of the factory and onto the dirt roads of district 9.

The mill factory was were all the other orphaned children like me lived. In return for food and a place to sleep, we had to work the factory machines and help sort through the grain.

"Oi Jordanne! Move it!" Barbara McGuinness, my enemy, pushed me from behind causing me to trip and fall onto the dirt road. My straight red hair fell into my head eyes as I waited, crouched on the floor, for Barbara and her posse of bullies passed.

When I could no longer hear their insults or mocking laughter, I picked myself up from the ground and dusted off the rags I was wearing for the reaping. I don't know why Barbara had decided to pick on me specifically, but it made sense that nobody wanted to be my friend in fear of being her next target.

When we finally made it to the justice building, I stood awkwardly with the other 12 year old females. Since it was my first reaping, I wasn't quite sure what to do. My name was only entered once so I wasn't worried about being reaped.

The chatter slowly died out as a short woman with pink hair walked onto the stage. Her name was Cordelia Bloom, the district 9 escort. Just like her name suggested, her pink hair was styled on top of her head to look like a blooming flower.

"Hello district nine! Isn't this such an exciting day!" Cordelia said in her silly capitol accent "like always, we'll start with ladies fist-" she paused.

"Actually, lets change it up a bit this year! Gentlemen, time to find out which one of you will have the honour of representing you district in this years annual hunger games!"

Cordelia slowly trotted over to one of the two glass balls, labelled 'MALE', and picked up the fist slip of paper she touched.

"Wheatley Dayfeild! Can Mr. Dayfeild come up to the stage please!" A blue eyed boy stepped out of the 14 year old category and made his way to the stage.

Cordelia whispered something in Wheatley's ear as they shook hands causing him to blush. She then moved over to the second glass ball marked 'FEMALE' and reached in with her hand. This time she took her time to search through all the slips before picking one out.

"Now for the female tribute we have... Miss Millie Jordanne!" I froze for a moment, before confidently walking up to the stage. If I was going to be forced to compete, I was going to do it with my head held high.

Since the youngest stood closest to the stage, I didn't have to walk very far be until I was shaking hands with Cordelia. Looking at her up close, I could see that she was only a few inches taller than me. If she took of her heels we would probably be the same height. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Wheatley looking at me with a weird expression on his face.

"Here they are, the two tributes chosen to represent district 9! Millie Jordanne and Wheatley Dayfeild!"

_Wheatley Dayfeild's POV_

A feeling of dread buried itself in the pit of my stomach as I heard Cordelia call out my name. District 9 had a population of over 15,000. What were the chances that my name would be called? I guess the odds weren't in my favour today.

I shake hands with Cordelia and blush as she whispers in my ear. "Well Wheatley, isn't your name just a perfect representation of what district nine is all about!"

I look down, embarrassed, trying to hide my red face. Did she really have to mention my name? Sometimes I wonder what my parents were thinking when they named me Wheatley.

When I look back up, I see that the female tribute has been selected and is shaking hands with Cordelia. She has red hair and bright green eyes.

I stare at her, shocked. She can be more than 12! I knew that there was a chance that a 12 year old could be chosen, but it didn't stop me feeling sick at the thought that the capitol were going to force this innocent child to commit murder.

I don't have any longer to think before we are whisked away into the justice building.

_Justice building_

"Three minutes!"

"Oh Hariss! Out of all the children, why did it have to be mine? Why did they it have to be my boys name?" My mother cried, hold my hand in a vice like grip.

"Don't worry Jenna. He'll be fine. After jumping off cliffs and running into caves, I'm pretty sure the hunger games must feel like child's play! Aren't I right son!" My after joked attempting to lighten the mood, though I could see in his eyes that he was worried.

My mother didn't seem to find this funny and just cried harder while my father continued to look at me with fear and regret.

Faren and Ingles were standing a little further away. Ingles was clutching Faren's hand, on the verge of tears.

"Do you have to go?" She asked. I smiled at her sadly.

"Don't worry Ingles. I'll be back before you know it. And when I get back, the first thing I'm going to do is take you swimming in the lake!" I say. Ingles gives me a small smile, but I can tell that she doesn't feel reassured.

Now it's Faren' turn to look at me with wide eyes. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't need to. We've been best friends for years, I know what she's thinking.

We spend the rest of the 3 minutes on silence. When the peacekeeper comes, everyone gives me one last hug and goodbye. Faren finally speaks saying "Good Luck."

"Thanks." I say "I'll need it." I really mean it when I say that. Where I'm going, I'm going to need all the luck I can get.


	13. District 10 A Tale Of Two Twins

_District 10 reaping_

_~Rain Porter's POV~_

_'The Victors Purge was a mass arrest, interrogation and execution of previous Hunger Games victors. The massacre was-'_

Suddenly, the book was pulled out of my hands and replaced by the face of my brother.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be reading, you need to get dressed" he sniffed a lock of my curly red hair and frowned "have you even had a shower yet?"

I scowled at him, "shut up Carlos! You don't get to control my life even if you are my twin brother!" Snatching my book back, I stalked away and into the small room at the back of the house that we used as a bathroom. I poured some water over myself and on my hair from the water bucket and used some lavender too. I might as well smell good.

After I finished I walked into my bedroom and saw that my grandmother had left me some clothes to wear. A simple white dress that stopped at the ankles and matching white sandals. They used to be my mothers before she died.

I change into the dress and take one look into the mirror but look away quickly. Across my face there is a huge scar that I got from being whipped by a peacekeeper.

"Rain? Darling, are you ready?" My grandfathers voice calls from downstairs.

"Coming!" I reply and skip down the wooden stairs to see my grandparents and Carlos waiting. Together we walk to outside the justice building. And I line up with the female 17 year olds while Carlos stands with the males.

Achillies Arrowood, the district 10 escort, walked into stage with his trademark spiky golden hair. "Good morning district 10! Now before we start, we have to watch the video from the capitol"

I didn't pay attention as the video played, it was the same thing every year. And anyway, I had already memorised everything they said in the video from the book, _The History Of The Hunger Games_, when I was nine.

"Well, now that that's done, we can start with the actual reaping." Achilles pulled a slip of paper out of on the the glass balls and read the name out loud, "the female tribute for district 10 is Rain Porter! Rain Porter please come up!"

I heisted for a moment, panicking on the inside. _I_ _can't go to the hunger games! I can't fight! I'm terrified of it!_

I walk up to the stage nervously, aware of everyone's eyes on me. I shake hands with Achilles and my mentor. I can't remember his name due to my head spinning. I look down at the crowd to see my grandparents looking shocked and scared. Nobody else looks too worried. I guess that's what happens when you have no friends. I turn around and watch as Achilles announces the male tribute.

_~Carlos Porter's POV~_

I really do care for Rain, even if it doesn't seem like it, I do. I've looked after her all my life but I just don't understand why she hates me so much and pretends like I'm not there.

Ever since our parents died, I've had to take care of the family as our grandparents are too old to work now and all rain cares about is books and her grades.

I push my thoughts aside and take a look in the mirror while I wait for Rain to get dressed. I'm wearing a white button up shirt with jeans that just make my skin look more pale than it is. I have red hair and grey eyes.

I pretty much look like a guy version of Rain, wich makes sense since we are twins, but our personalities couldn't be more different.

When everyone is ready, we walk to the town centre and we all take our places.

"Hey Carlos. You just made it in time, I thought you were going to skip the reaping." My friends Mike calls to me from he 17 year old male section. I go to stand next to him.

"Oh Mike, you know I wouldn't miss this for the world" I drawl sarcastically. I'm pretty sure nobody would take part in the hunger games if they had the choice not to.

Mike opens his mouth to say something but stops when Achilles Arrowood walks on stage and plays the customary video from president Snow. It just talks about the dark days and a bunch of other crap.

The video ends and the escort picks out the female tribute. I'm surprised to hear the name he calls out. "the female tribute for district 10 is Rain Porter! Rain Porter please come up!"

I look over to where Rain is and watch her walk up to the stage, shaking hands with the escort and her new mentor. The shock is written on her face and I can almost see the thoughts going through her head right now.

Mike looks at me and I know we're thinking the same thing. There's no way Rain can survive the hunger games. She can't fight to save her life and that's exactly what the games are all about.

Achilles Arrowood sticks his hand into the second glass ball and takes out the next name. If I was surprised before, there's no way to describe how I'm feeling now.

"Carlos Porter, can you please come up to the stage!" I walk up to the platform , looking down at the faces of my friends and family. I can see my grandparents. They look devestated. They've just lost both of there grandchildren to this dumb murder show.

As I shake Arrowood's hand, he asks, "Rain and Carlos Porter? Siblings?"

"Even better, we're twins." I snap at him, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Well won't this be fun!" He exclaims, looking back down at the audience, "here you have it folks, your tributes for district 10!"

_Justice building_

_~Rain Porter's POV~_

"Three minutes" the peacekeeper barked.

My grandparents walk in slowly. Grandpa's hand is shaking as he holds his walking stick and grandma has a hand in his back, tears streaming down her face. I break down into my own tears when I see them.

"What do I do? I c-can't fight! I'm so weak and I'm such a coward!" My grandmother reached over to wipe the tears from my face as my grandfather placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, we all need to be brave right now. Me and your grandmother both believe in you."

"And remember, you won't be alone. You'll have your brother by your side wherever you go. Not everyone can say that." Grandma added.

Honestly the fact that Carlos is going to be there just makes everything worse. He's so controlling! I don't know why everyone says I'm so lucky to have a twin.

"Just remember we both love you and we'll be watching every second of the games. Just try and come back home."

"Three minutes is up! Get out now!"

The peacekeeper comes in and takes my reluctant grandparents away.

I wait for my next visitor but no one else comes.

Justice building

_~Carlos Porter's POV~_

"Three minutes. Use your time wisely."

I expect my grandparents to come in but instead it's my friends. I guess they're going to go see Rain first.

"I guess the odds really aren't in your favour." Said Bobby

"Yeah, who would have guessed that both you and Rain would have been reaped!" Marcella said as she plopped down next to me on the velvet sofa.

"Nobody cares about the odds. I'm just worried because if you want to win, that means Rain has to die. What the hell are you going to do Carlos?" Jackson asked.

I sighed, "Honestly jack, I have no bloody idea."

"If you ask me, I think you should let her die" muttered Carlson

"Carlson! Don't say things like that! She's his sister!" Mike shouted.

"Oh come on! It's not like she does anything useful!"

"Ugh! Boys! All you lot do it make fun of each other! If nobody else is going to say goodbye, I will" Marcella turned to face me "Carlos, if there's anything I know about you, it's that you don't give up. I know you can win these games if you put your mind to it."

I smiled "thanks Marcella."

For the last minute, we exchanged goodbyes and then the peacekeeper came to take them away and bring in my grandparents.

"Three minutes!"

Grandma's eyes were swollen read and and Grandpa was shaking so bad that she we struggling to walk.

"Carlson darling! Please try to come home! I couldn't live with myself if I lost the both of you." my grandmother cried.

"We made a promise to your parents before that died that we would take care of you and your sister. I'll be damned if that promise breaks before I'm laying in a coffin of my own!" Said my grandfather.

I couldn't imagine the pain they were going through right now. Losing a loved one was hard anyway, but watching two of them fight to the death with a very high chance of only one or neither of them coming back was terrible.

"And please try to take care of your sister. You know how she can be, acting like she's better than others when really, she just as scared everyone else."

"Don't worry guys, I'll watch over her and make sure that one of us comes home." I replied

They both gave me a kiss on my cheek and said "I love you" before they were taken out of the room and I was lead onto the train, starting the long journey to the capitol.


	14. District 11 Two More Tributes To Go

District 11

_~Thyme Honeyveers' POV~_

"Don't you dare steal from me again, girl! Next time you'll get more than a slap to the face!" I hear Daryl's voice shouting at me as I run away.

I was just trying to get some food to feed my family before the reaping. I should have been more careful before I tried to steal from Daryl, I swear he's got eyes on the back of his head.

"Another day without food. Great." I mutter to myself, walking through the door of my house.

"Nice to see you too sis."

I snap my head towards the dining room- which is really just an old rickety table in the middle of the kitchen- and see my brother and Auntie Florence sitting there.

"Almie!" I fling my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. Almie works in the orchid and is required to live in a little hut, with all the other workers, at the edge of the trees. He tries to come visit us whenever he can.

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, you see, the deputy overseers don't have to stay at the orchid when they're not working." He grinned.

It takes me a moment to understand what he means but when I do, my mouth drops open.

"WHAT! You got promoted?! To deputy overseer! That's amazing, congratulations!" Although none of us say it, Almie getting promoted means that he'll get payed more and that maybe, just maybe, we might have enough money to afford a decent meal a day.

"We'll have enough time to celebrate after, but right now we need to get going." Auntie Florence cuts in, though I can see the pride shining in her eyes.

I run a comb through my long black hair while taking a quick look in the mirror before we leave. The slap that Daryl gave me left a purple bruise on my dark skin.

We start walking towards the town centre but halfway there, I stop mid step.

"Thyme honey, is something wrong? My aunt asks.

"Where's dad?" I say.

Almie's face suddenly turns cold and hard. "He says he has 'other matters to attends to'" he scowls.

Dad always uses some stupid excuse like that. He stopped caring about Almie and I after our mother was deemed 'unable to work' and was taken to rehab.

When we make it to the town centre, Auntie Florence and Almie go to stand off to the side while I stand with the other 15 year olds. Almie is 20, no longer eligible to take part in the games.

Slowly the nervous chatter dies down, and with a heavy heart I wait for the reaping to begin.

_~John Howson's POV~_

"John. Wake up, John! John! JOHN! WAKE UP"

I shoot up in bed and to see my mum and my 8 year old sister, Emily, standing by my bed.

"Mum? Em?" I mumble sleepily, "What's going on?"

"You've been asleep for hours, John. You know I would have let you sleep longer but the reaping is starting soon and you know that it's mandatory to be there." My mother says, placing some clothes on my bed.

I glance at the antique clock hanging from the wall and instantly jump to my feet.

"The reaping starts in 5 minutes! I'm not even dressed yet!" I exclaim. I usher my mum and Emily out of my room and quickly throw on the black pants and the grey button up shirt that my mother left for me.

Once I'm ready, I run downstairs and walk with my family to the town centre, yawning all the way there.

I was still tired after the late shift yesterday. Since my father walked out on us, I've been taking odd jobs to support my family.

We make it to the reaping just as Dexter Farbush, District 11's escort, walked up onto the stage. Quickly, I take my place with the 18 year old males.

I don't pay attention as he plays the video from The president. When the video ends, Dexter walks up to the microphone and speaks.

"Hello district 11! Did you miss me!?"

He says. Nobody replies.

"Let's get on with the reaping the, shall we! Ladies first!" Dexter reaches his purple tinted hand into the first glass ball and picks out a slip of paper.

"Thyme Honeyveers! Can you please come up to the stage."

_~Thyme Honeyveers' POV~_

I feel shocked to my very core. My own name is the last thing I expected to hear.

Trying to get this over with as soon as possible, I walk as fast as I can, Keeping my eyes on the ground the entire time.

As Dexter shakes my hand, I notice that his hand is unusually soft. It must be a side effect of the purple skin dye.

"Any volunteers? No? Well then a round of applause for your female tribute, Thyme Honeyveers!"

I don't know why Dexter asks for volunteers. Nobody in their right mind- at least in district 11- would never volunteer.

"Time for the Male!" He chirps, clicking the heels of his fancy shoes, as he walks over to the second glass ball and reaches inside.

"John Howson! Come up to the stage please.

A tall boy with dark skin and black hair steps out from the crowd and begins his walk up to the stage.

_~John Howson's POV~_

Dexter carefully pulls a second name out of the glass ball and unfolds it.

"John Howson! Come up to the stage please."

As I hear my name, I try not to let any of my shock or fear show on my face. My eyes stay locked on Emily and my mother as I walk up. Emily seems a bit confused, she probably still doesn't fully understand what the hunger games mean. My mother, on the other hand, looks just as scared as I feel.

Dexter Farbush shakes my hand enthusiastically before turning to the crown.

"Another round of applause please, for your two tributes!"

_~Justice building~_

"Three minutes!" The peacekeeper barks, "Not a second more!"

My mother nervously walks around the peace keeper, leading Emily by the hand. Her eyes are glistening with tears.

Emily comes to sit on my lap while my mother stays standing in front of me, her hands on each of my shoulders.

"Oh John honey. Why did it have to be you?" Suddenly, she drops to her knees and faces the ceiling, "Dear God, what have I done wrong that makes you want to punish me like this?" Tears are now rolling down her cheeks.

"Mum stop crying. You haven't done anything wrong. My name was in there 38 times after all the tesserae I had taken out." I reassure her. She doesn't look convinced.

Just then Emily looks at me. "Hey John. Does this mean you'll be on that tv show that mum doesn't let me watch." She asks, I just nod in response.

"Ha! Hear that mum! You have to let me watch this time, all my friends do!" Emily exclaims, completely unaware of the true nature of the hunger games. Well, like they always say, ignorance is bliss.

Just then the peacekeeper comes back in.

"Time is up! Out! Now!"

I watch my families retreating backs, hoping that this isn't the last time I'll see them.

"Three minutes! No more, No less-" the peacekeeper is cut off by Auntie Florence and Almie pushing past him and engulfing me in a bone crushing hug.

"I guess we won't be able to celebrate my promotions after all." Almie says.

Aunt Florence makes an indignant sound in the back of her throat and jokingly smacks his head.

Despite everything going on, I find my self smiling.

"Nonsense Almie. Once I come back from the games we can celebrate in my big new house. Oh and I'll even bring you a souvenir from the arena" I say, bantering with Almie.

"Oi, make sure to bring me back something good. I need to show off to all my friends"

"You two are crazy" my aunt says, not quite able to hide the smile tugging at her lips, "And I love you for it"

They both give me one more hug before being dragged out of the door they came from.

I'm going to win this. If not for myself, then for Almie.


	15. District 12 The Last To Be Reaped

_District 12 reaping_

_~Ellis Wilker's POV~_

"She's so beautiful! The way her eyes sparkle, and her teeth, they're so white and straight! Have you seen her hair! It shines when the light hits it and she's just so perfect-"

I was walking the the reaping, trailing behind my brother,Anton ,and his flock of admirers. Anton was telling his friends about his _beautiful_ girlfriend, Brooke. I didn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with girls- if you asked me, boys were much hotter. One boy in particular actually, my best friend Cody, and I know what your thinking so before you ask, yes I am gay and yes I am in love with my best friend.

"Ellis! Hey Ellis, wait for me!" I don't even need to turn around, I'd recognise that voice anyway. "Excited for the reaping?" Cody asks, draping and arm around my shoulders. I try not to blush so I look down at my light pink button up top and my grey slacks. Ha! A pink top, it doesn't get anymore gay than that!

"Yeah Cody. I'm so excited to watch my friends get chosen to be sent into a death hole the watch them fight to the death." I say sarcastically, finally meeting Cody's sea blue eyes. I'm stupid if I think I'll ever stand a chance with him. Jut look at my unnaturally large mouth and my dumb ears that stick out the sides of my head.

"Look on the bright, maybe Brooke will be reaped then Anton might finally shut up about her" I can't help but laugh at that as we take our place with the rest of the 17 year olds. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my parents standing to the edge. For a second I wish that they had come to support me and Anton but then I realise that the only reason they're here is because they have to be.

Slowly the nervous chatter dies down as the district twelves escort, Daphne Bauble, walked into stage. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the next Hunger games! As always, ladies first!"

_~Liva Mentris' POV~_

I frown as I look in the mirror. I'm so thin from hunger that my dark blue button up shirt and my black trousers almost hang of my body. Every time to bring this up, someone is always there to contradict me and tell me how pretty my dark brown hair is and how they would love to have beautiful, smooth, dark skin like mine and that I'm not thin, but I just have an athletic frame. Honestly I couldn't care more about my looks, it's not like they can make my life any better. I need more than good looks to make it out of district 12.

"Now if your done looking at your reflection your highness, we really need to get going"

"Shut up Beck." I mumble, blushing, looking back at my older brother. It wasn't unusual for me to get lost in my thoughts and Beck loved to tease me about it.

"Don't be rude to your sister Beck, at least she's trying to look nice. If you keep dressing like how you are, you won't get any girl wanting to marry you, merchant or seam!"

My mother appeared behind my brother with a cheeky grin on her face. It was Beck's turn to blush.

"Ugh mum! You know I don't want to get married or have any kids." Though he didn't say it, we both knew what he meant. It was hard enough loosing father to an illness five years ago, I couldn't even imagine the possibility of having to watch on of my own children getting reaped then dying in the hunger games.

My mother's face instantly went cold. Her dark brown hair fell out from her messy bun, making her eye bags from long working hours and many sleepless nights stand out on her face. Quietly the three of us walked to the town centre. I took my place with the 18 year olds while my mother and brother stood slightly away. Beck was twenty two and no longer in the age range for the hunger games. This was my last year.

I watch as Daphne Bauble walks onto stage with the most ridiculous neon orange hair and golden tattoos all over her face. I got lost in my thoughts again and wasn't paying attention to what she was saying until I heard my name

"Liva? Liva Mentris?"

The girl beside my gives me a push and I stumble onto the path of the stage. I stay frozen for a second before I realise what had happened. I was reaped. Slowly I make my way to the stage, hiding my blushing face from the eyes everyone in the audience.

When finally make it to the stage and shake hands with Daphne, I risk a look up at the crowd and what I see shocks me. It starts with Beck then my mother. They press three shaky fingers to their lips and raise them high above their heads. It only takes a few moments before everyone has their hands in the air. And it's at that moment I know- I have to win.

_~Ellis Wilker's POV~_

The escort teachers into one of the two glass balls, struggling as her freakishly long nails make it hard for her to pick out a name.

"The female tribute for district 12 is Liva Mentris!" I wait for Liva to step out of the crowd but nothing happens.

"Liva? Liva Mentris?" She calls out again. This time some whispering breaks out near the 18 year old section then suddenly a pretty dark skinned girl appears on the path.

Nervously she walked up to the stage and when she got their I watched as slowly everyone kissed their three middle fingers then lifted them up. This was the highest form of respect here in district 12.

Once everyone had lowered their hands, Bauble stuck her arm into the other glass ball and picked out the next name.

"The male tribute for district 12 is Ellis wilker!'

"F*uck" I heard Cody whisper before I lost all feeling in my head and my feet took control. I didn't even realise that I was in the justice building until a peacekeeper stomped into the room "three minutes"

Bother my parents walking in with Anton and for once his face isn't a mask of arrogance and popularity but instead he looks...scared.

"Oh Ellis! This is terrible!" My mother shrieks as she throws her arms around my neck. It doesn't mean anything to me, she's always busy at working and is rarely at home. If she really cared she would put her family before her job. Instead I look at Anton, his face drained of all colour. He sits down beside me and places a locket in my hand. This isn't just any locket, it's his lucky token, something that he found hurried outside the bakery.

"Anton, I cant take this, it's yours-"

He cuts me off, "it's yours now. Please try come home. I'd not for mum and dad, then for me. Please." I just stare, shocked before nodding. I had never seen Alton so vulnerable before. My mother and my brother leave the room but my father stays back. He had been silent this whole time.

He lifts his hand I I flinch, thinking she's going to hit me but instead he puts his hand on my shoulder and whispers into my ear, "Ive been waiting for this day, I never wanted children and hopefully this godforsaken competition will get rid of you before I have to."

He leaves before I can say anything.

"Three minutes."

This time Cody walks in with tears running down his cheeks. He throws himself at me we he stay looked in an hug for most of the three minutes. "You have to try and win, you have to" "of course I will. You know I never back down without a fight" that's a lie, but I say it to try and calm him down. Fortunately it works and he laughs quietly.

"Your stupid, you know that right?" He whispers In my ear. "With a best friend like you, how could I not know that" I laugh back. I can feel his tears soaking through my shirt.

"I love you" Cody whispers so quietly that I can barley hear him. Before I can say anything he presses his soft sips to mine in a sweet kiss. Then he leaves. I sit there too shocked to move but in my mind I'm thinking "I love you too".

_~Justice building~ _

_~Liva Mentris' POV~_

"Three minutes"

Beck and my mother walk in and sit on either side of me on top of the velvet sofa. My mother grabs my left arm while Beck holds my right.

"Oh my baby! Out of all the names why was yours the that was picked?"

My mother sobbed "first your father and now you too! What am I going to do I can't loose you?!"

"Don't worry. Do you really think I'm just going to give up? Just because I've been reaped doesn't mean I'm going to die."I didn't know who o was trying to convince. Her or myself.

"Liva, listen to me. You are strong and smart and those 23 other kids in the arena won't know what hit them." Beck said to me, "damn right they won't!" I reply laughing. Beck and mother look at me for a moment before bursting into laughter too. I don't want my last memory with my family to be sad.

"Three minutes is up"

Suddenly we all stop laughing and look at the peacekeeper at the door. They both give me one last hug before walking to the door.

"One last thing, take this."

I look down at my and in which Beck has placed a broken stopwatch.

"What-"

It was fathers. He gave it to me before he died. I want you to have it. Your token." I look into Beck's eyes and give him one last smile. "Thank you" I whisper as I watch my family walk away from me. And as the peacekeepers lead me out of the justice building and onto the train there is only one thought in my mind.

_Let the 26th Hunger Games begin._


	16. Sponsorship Rules

**Hi everyone Salmon Popp here. We know its been a while since we have uploaded, that's because here in the UK we were on Summer Holidays, now we are back to school we will continue the story. We are working on the train rides but before we post them we will have a quick chapter from the Presidents P.O. V which should be posted sometime next week.**

**Also, you may have noticed we changed the story from the 56th to 26th, that's because we came up with a good plot twist (don't want to give away spoilers) which will only work if we bring the games forward. I hope you understand!**

**Finally, if you want to know how many sponsor points you have just ask us in a private message and we will tell you.**

**Sorry about the delay**

**Best Regards**

_**Salmon Popp**_

Hey everyone, the reapings are finally done! We decided that now would be a good time to introduce our sponsor system, right before the train rides starts.

This is how points will be allocated:

Short Review - 10 points

Medium Review - 30 points

Long Review - 50 points

Extremely Long Review - 75 points

Favorite Story - 50 points

Follow Story - 50 points

Favorite User - 50 points

Follow User - 50 points

Submit a tribute- 100 points

All previous reviews, follows and favorites will be counted for.

On our profile you can also find a "Which Hunger Games character are you most like?" Quiz. PM is your results and we'll tell you the number of points that go along with the character you got.

If you lose track of your points, or just want to find out how many you have PM is and we will let you know.

You can sponsor ad many tributes as you want, but only once the games start. When you want to sponsor an item, let us know and we'll tell you how many points it costs.

We hope you all enjoy reading the rest of our story.

Best Regards

SalmonPopp


	17. Blood Coughs and Fear

**President C. Snows P.O.V**

"Let the 26th Hunger Games Begin!" Exclaimed Daphne Bauble live from District 12

I turn off the TV. That's all the reaping done, just a week of training and interviews and the games will start, I just have to survive until the victor is crowned.

I pick up a handkerchief from my bedside table and cough into it covering the fabric in red blood. Brilliant! That's another handkerchief gone

"President, President, Are you ok? Do you need anything?" asks my assistant Sebastian running into my bedroom concerned

"No, no its fine, but can you please tell Ian to try and make these games quick, I don't know how long I can last, he has to be prepared in case I-"

"Sir, don't talk like that, hopefully you will get through the games, but yes I will tell him to try to speed them up," replies Sebastian

"Hopefully, but not too fast or the citizens will get unhappy and honestly that's the last thing we want

I cough again into the handkerchief which is now completely covered in my blood

"Here sir," Sebastian says giving me a fresh handkerchief and throwing the old one in the bin.

"I will call the nurse to give you your medicine," says Sebastian taking his phone out and giving the head doctor a call

"Yes Dr Blunt, I need some medicine for the President, he's coughing up blood again,"

I wait patiently for Sebastian to finish the call, honestly I don't know what I would do without Sebastian, he's always there when I need him, always knows what I need and has it ready for me.

"Ok so the nurse is on her way, anything else you need in the meantime," asks Sebastian

"No thank you, I am fine for now, I just can't believe this is happening, after seeing my Dad cough up blood, I never thought it would happen to me, I never thought I would have to go through this pain, you don't think it's because of the hunger games, I guess it was my idea but I'm beginning to regret it right now," I let out in fear and frustration

"No sir this isn't your fault, you had to start the hunger games to protect the Capitol citizens, in fact you made the right choice and don't deserve this," replies Sebastian cheering me up

"You really think so?" I ask

"Definitely," he confirms

There's a knock on the door and Sebastian goes to see who it is.

"Hi I was sent by Dr Blunt to give the president his medicine," I hear a quiet girl saying

"Right this way," guides Sebastian.

**Hey everyone, Salmon Popp here. Well Eimaanx and I (Safiyax) got this chapter done a lot sooner than expected, I know its short but this is still crucial and will affect the events later on in the games ( don't want to give spoilers)**

**We will have the train rides done by the end of September and then we can start the capitol scenes (where all the fun really begins) **

**I hope you all have a great day or night**

**Best regards**

**Salmon Popp**


	18. District 1 Train Ride

~Angelina's POV~

After being rushed onto the train, we headed to our separated rooms. I looked at myself in the mirror. My makeup was wearing off, slightly, but it still looked alright. I grabbed a scrunchie and tied my hair up into a ponytail and took off my dress. I put on a grey-ish T-Shirt and some black jeans. When I finished, I left the room and went to find the others.

I walked to the dining room and found Amilina sitting on a chair, drinking some tea. Opposite her was our mentor, Caden Cates. They were so focused on their conversation that they didn't even hear me come in.

I walked over to the food and picked up a small plate. I started to put food on my plate when I heard the door open. Tellvale came in and once again; our mentors didn't hear.

"Hey there," Tellvale said, coming up to me.

"Hey," I said, glancing up at him and then looking back at the food.

"What do you think about the train?" He asked.

"It's alright. I mean it's not as glamorous as my house but it'll do," I said.

I walked over to the table where our mentors were seated and began eating. Tellvale sat in front of me and we talked to a bit. To my surprise, he turned out to be a nice guy.

We finished eating and were about to get up when our mentors finally realized we were there.

"Hey there, kids," Caden said, with a smile.

"Hey," Tellvale and I replied.

"We've come up with multiple strategies for you to use when you're in the arena..." Caden said and then he and Amilina went on to discuss our strategies. Seems like we'll have our hands full in the arena..

~Tellvale's POV~

After being shoved onto the train, I tried to find my room. After what felt like ages, I found it at the end of the train. I could hear Angelina in her room already. It seems like she had better luck finding it.

I went in and saw that there were a few changes of clothes there already. I got dressed in a plain navy T-shirt and a pair of jeans, then ruffled my black hair. It didn't make any difference since it's short but I think after this I'd like to grow it longer.

I sat in my room for a while. I thought about home, memories of my childhood and the hell I was about to go through. I feel sorry for mom, She was a victor in one of the games for District 11. When I was younger she'd tell me the horrors of the Game and warn me about the arena. She'd tell me how snakey people were and how to only trust myself.

My dad, on the other hand, is completely infatuated with the Games. All my life he'd tell me to train and that nothing mattered more. Despite their different views on the Games, they wouldn't argue about it much. All the years before I would never volunteer, but this year I've been picked. I know the reason why no one volunteered for me... It's in fear of my dad. I must do this proud.. I have to win this. I had enough thinking about the Games and decided to do something.

I walked out of my room to go find Angelina or our mentors. I knocked on Angelina's door but there was no reply. I wandered around for a while before finding the door to the other carriage. I went in and saw Angelina grabbing some food so I decided to do the same. Our mentors were on the table, talking, and didn't take notice of me.

"Hey there," I said to Angelina, grabbing a plate.

"Hey," she said, only looking at me for a moment before turning her attention back to the food. I wasn't extremely social, Kailnn and Dash usually did all the socializing, but I decided that since I was going to be spending so much time with her, that we might as well get to know each other.

"What do you think about the train?" I asked.

"It's alright. I mean it's not as glamorous as my house, but it'll do," she said.

I mentally noted that she likes luxury. I didn't expect anything less.

We sat down on the table and ate our food. We talked and made a few jokes here and there. I was glad to realize that she doesn't seem like a spoilt brat, which is surprising for District 1. However, I need to be careful, I've heard that she can be manipulative. We finish eating and as we're about to get up when our mentors finally notice us sitting there. They begin to discuss game strategies and I try to make note of everything they're saying. Seems like the arena is worse than what my mom made it out to be...


	19. District 2 Train Ride

Lucas's POV~

I hate everything. I didn't exactly want to volunteer. I just did it to make my parents happy. Now I could die. Come to think of it, they probably wouldn't care. No, dad would care but _she_ wouldn't. _She_ didn't even say 'Goodbye', or 'I love you, Lucas'. It's like I'm not even her son.

I walked out of the sitting room to find my room. I wasn't paying much attention to the others, I just wanted to find my room. I managed to find the carriage with the rooms. I looked around and saw my room. As I was heading there, I bumped into Amethyst.

"Watch where you're going, idiot," She said, getting up.

"Maybe you should shortie," I said, walking into my room. I slammed the door as I entered and headed straight to the closet to get out of my outfit. I grabbed a plain white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpant shorts and headed towards the bathroom. I got in the shower and began cleaning myself of the filth of the entire process. I finished and dried myself. I wore the clothes with a pair of Bucci sliders. (Yes Bucci not Gucci)

I left the room to find something to eat after a bit. I found the food table, putting all of what I liked on the plate. While putting food on my plate, our instructors called me over to talk about tactics. Like I'll need them. I sat down next to our representative, Leto. he began talking about tactics and outfit ideas and I was starting to get really annoyed.

"Hey Leto, I have to tell you something," I say, turning my head to face him.

"Sure Lucas!" Leto says enthusiastically.

"Next time, could you shut up a bit?" I spat out, "My head is pounding thanks to you."

"Hey, d*head," Our mentor said.

"Excuse me..?!" I said, angrily.

"Yeah, I said d*head. Continue to act like that and we'll make sure this week is hell for you. The arena is already hell, It'll be like torture." She said, glaring at me, "If you don't want to go through hell twice, shut your mouth."

"F*ck this," I said, getting up, throwing my plate at the wall and walking back to my room. I just hope we get there soon. I hate it here already.

~Amethyst's POV~

I immediately went to my room, locking the door and letting out a tear or two. What if I don't make it. What will happen to Nolan..? What if I end up like Cato..? He thought he'd win. But he didn't.

I took a breath and sighed. I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of shorts and an oversized, navy t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and took a steamy shower. I got out of the shower, dried myself and got dressed. I went into my room and turned on the TV. I grabbed the remote and looked through the channels. There wasn't much. Then the new channel came on about the president and how his health continuously is deteriorating. I wonder what that would mean for the country. I didn't think about it much and turned off the TV.

I walked out of the room, trying to find something to do or eat when I bumped into Lucas. I fell to the floor and he didn't even try to help me up. We're gonna be teammates for a week and I'm not gonna deal with this bullsh*t from him.

"Watch where you're going, idiot," I said, getting

"Maybe you should shortie," He said, not bothering to look at me, walking into his room and slamming the door. How rude.

I walked around for a bit and ended up finding the food table. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw our escort and mentor. I grabbed some food and sat down next to Lymean Tayloria.

"Hey Amethyst, we were just discussing tactics that you and Lucas could use in the games," Leto told me.

"Ooh, that sounds interesting, tell me," I said, putting on a fake smile.

For the next 30 minutes, they bored me with the tactics I should use. They were about to tell me about another tactic when the door opened. Lucas came out and headed straight to the food table. He didn't even bother to say 'hi' to us.

"Lucas, you should join us, we're discussing tactics" Leto called out to him. Lucas looked up and nodded, finished putting food on his plate. he sat down next to Leto and ate his food while listening.

"Hey Leto, I need to tell you something," Lucas said.

"Sure Lucas, what is it?"

"Next time, could you shut up a bit?" He snapped, "My head is pounding now because of you." Leto looked a bit hurt and did say anything.

"Hey d*ckhead," Lymean said.

"Excuse me..?!" He asked, looking very angry.

"Yeah, I said d*head. Continue to act like that and we'll make sure this week is hell for you. The arena is hell, It'll be torture for you." He said while glaring at him. "If I were you, I'd shut my mouth. Unless you wanna go through hell twice."

"F*ck this," He said, getting up and throwing his plate to the wall and leaving without saying anything. I was trying not to laugh, Lymean was angry and Leto was upset.

"He has some manners.." I said, smirking.


	20. District 3 Train Ride

~Basil's P.O.V~

Anise was crying in my arms. I could do nothing to stop her.

"Basil! We'll never see mum and dad again! It's all my fault. Why did you volunteer?! It would have been better if only I was gone, now they'll lose both of us!"

I was about to say something but was cut off.

"Could you shut your annoying mouth?!"

She stopped crying and we turned around.

"Finally, if you cry like that in the arena, you won't get anywhere."

"Who even are you..?" I asked the woman standing there.

"I'm Malinea Martinia, I'm your mentor. Seems like you two weren't paying much attention," She said with a smile.

"Well, it was hard to pay attention while being forced by peacekeepers on the train, my sister crying and bidding farewell to our parents." I snapped, "Now, I'll be taking Anise to her room, We'll see you in an hour or so."

Anise and I walked to the rooms, leaving Malinea annoyed. We got to the rooms and went inside. I gave her a massive hug and told her everything would be alright. That I'd do anything to keep her safe.

"I love you, Ann, I won't let them do something to you while I'm there."

"Thank you Baz, I love you too."

I left her in her room and went to mine, immediately opening the closet and taking out a midnight green shirt with some baggy jeans. I sat on the bed, watching a movie that was playing on TV. It was about a family who opened up a restaurant when the firstborn was 2. They worked hard on the restaurant as the years went by, by one day the secondborn ran away. The firstborn went with the secondborn and their parents never saw them again. It reminded me of my family. What if this was a sign that we'll never return..? No. I can't afford such stupid things. I have to protect Ann.

I went to the bathroom and washed my fash to try and stop thinking about it. I then left the bathroom and walked around. In the living room, I found Ann with Malinea. I smiled seeing how much Ann seemed to have cheered up. I sat down next to Ajax and began talking to him.

"You know Basil, what you did for your sister not many would do," He said, "I truly believe that at least one of you will end up winning."

"That'll only happen if they put in the work, but I don't think Basil here will be able to," Malinea said.

"Don't you dare start," Warned Ajax, "The last time you said something like that, the tribute gave up and killed himself,"

"Well, the other tribute wasn't able to at least try," Ann said.

"Anise! Don't encourage her," Me and Ajax said.

We put it aside and began joking around, getting to know each other before training started.

"Basil, What do you like?" Ajax asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, What would you wear, what amazes you? Something worthy to wear at the interviews." He said.

"I don't like anything in particular, I guess maybe hiking and bronze are interesting to me," I told him, not quite knowing what to say.

"I wore something similar to that during my interview," Malinea said, "It was an excellent choice. I was incredibly comfortable."

"Well, I guess it's something.." Ajax said out loud, "Did I say that out loud..?" We all laughed and continued talking.

It was a great time but it would probably the last time we have fun before the Games begin.

~Anise's P.O.V~

I couldn't help but cry after the goodbyes. I was crying so much that Basil had to hold me to walk me onto the train. So much was happening at the same time and it was difficult. It was all my fault. Basil might die because of me now.

"Basil! We'll never see mum and dad again! It's all my fault. Why did you volunteer?! It would have been better if only I was gone, now they'll lose both of us!" I wailed.

Basil opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Could you shut your annoying mouth?!"

We turned around a saw a well built female standing a few feet away from us.

"Finally, if you cry like that in the arena, you won't get anywhere."

"Who even are you..?" Basil asked the woman.

"I'm Malinea Martinia, I'm your mentor. Seems like you two weren't paying much attention," She said with a smile.

"How could we be paying attention when she was crying and saying goodbye to our parents, then shoved onto the train by 2 peacekeepers," Basil snapped at her. She looked stunned that he had talked in such a way to her. Heck, I was shocked, Basil is normally a funny, energetic and sweet guy, it's been ages since I've heard him talk like that.

"Now I'll be taking Ann to the rooms, We'll be back in an hour or so," he said, turning around and taking me around the train to find the rooms. He took me to my room and gave me a huge bear hug.

"I love you, Ann, I won't let them do something to you while I'm there."

"Thank you, Bass, I love you too," I whispered, hugging him tighter. He left my room and I went into the bathroom. I washed my face from the tears. My eyes looked red and puffy. I just brushed my hair and went back to the room and found a mint-coloured shirt and a pair of denim shorts. I turned on the TV. All over the news were about the Districts and how all the tributes have been chosen. There are no names involved or photographs. Guess we'll have to find out at the same time as the people at home.

I quickly became bored of being in a room and went to the living room. I saw Malinea and Ajax. I sat down near Malinea.

"Hey Malinea, I'm sorry about Basil, He's, normally, very sweet and funny and energetic. The pressure must be getting to him," I say with a smile.l

"If you say so, it's okay, I was like him when I was first reaped," Malinea, "He might stay like that till the arena."

"Anyway, District 2 plans to win this year, so we have to come up with amazing outfits and excellent gameplay," Ajax said seriously.

"Doesn't every District want to win..? Also, I'm not a designer," I told him.

"The outfits have to inspired by you and Basil so we'll talk about that first."

I told them about how much I loved the Pheonix, the beautiful colours and their reflexes amaze me. the fact that they have tears that can heal you seems so fascinating. I know they aren't real but they're so incredible. We were talking about outfits when Basil walks in and smiles at me. I smile back and continue talking to Malinea. We all were laughing and talking together. I don't know if I'll have fun like this again..


	21. District 4 Train Ride

~Xavier's P.O.V~

Me and Misty have been friends for years. We were always friends since we were each best friends with the twins.

"I miss Kelvin..," Misty told me.

"I miss Ara..," I told her. We both hugged.

"Xavier, do you happen to have a crush on Ara?" Misty asked me while smirking. My face turned into a beautiful shade of red. Two can play it that way.

"Why? Do you have a crush on Kelvin..? You both seem to be getting closer per day," I smirked. She was blushing bright red.

"Oh shut up," She told me, "But, we both have crushes on our best friends... Is that weird..?"

"It won't be weird. Unless we tell them." I say, "I'm gonna find my room, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see you~," She replies, walking off.

I walked to my room and changed out of my outfit. I looked around and found a black t-shirt with a pair of sweat pants. I saw a deck of cards on the table.

"Maybe the others would want to play cards later..?" I murmured to myself.

I walked around the room and found a journal. I picked it up and began writing about the first day, how the day first started, me hanging out with Ara. Going home and getting hollered at by my mum. The entire situation at the Reaping. Misty is such a good friend to Ari. Volunteering so Ari doesn't end up like her parents. Bidding farewell to everyone. I'm going to miss Ara very much. She's been my best friend for years. She's the only person I've been able to open up to. My family isn't the best. They call me a disappointment just because I don't want to go to the Games. They favor my younger brother Nolan because he likes the Games and because he trains harder for it. I put down the notebook and decided to go and wander around the train.

I left the room, looking for a snack or something because I was starting to feel hungry. I went into the living room and found a packet of biscuits on the table. I took them and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and putting on one of my favourite movies. It was mine and Ara's favourite. I was eating the biscuits, minding my own business then something attacks me.

"What the F***?!" I yell.

"YOU ATE MY BISCUITS!"

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ATTACK ME!" I yelled, "WHO EVEN ARE YOU?"

"I'm your mentor Hayden Dracitos, it's very nice to meet you," He said smiling.

"What on earth is going on in here?!" Misty and Adaline asked.

"He ate my biscuits but I guess its fine," Hayden said, sitting on the couch and watching the movie.

We all sat down to watch the movie and afterward we had dinner. He ate and talked, telling stories and jokes, sharing ideas for the Games and possible outfit designs. Perhaps this won't be so bad after all.

~Misty's P.O.V~

We got on the train and looked at the room we were in. Once the train started moving, I already started to miss Kelvin and the family home.

"I miss Kelvin..." I told Xavier.

"I miss Ara..." He admitted. Does he have a crush on her..?

"Xavier, you don't happen to have a crush on Ara, do you?" I asked him, smirking. I saw him start to blush, I guess he does.

"Why? Do you have a crush on Kelvin? I see you two getting closer each day." He said, smirking just like I did. I could feel my face turn bright red.

"Oh shut up," I told him, "But, we both have crushes on our best friends... Is that weird..?"

"It won't be weird. Unless we tell them." He says, "I'm gonna find my room, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see you~," I replied, walking off to go find the bathroom.

I found a bathroom and began brushing my hair and washing my face. Once I had finished, I went to find my room. After 10 minutes, I found my room. This train seems small but it's massive. I went to get changed, this black gown wasn't very appropriate for a train. I went into the closet and found a shirt that looked the same as Kelvin's favorite one back at home. I put it on and found a pair of shorts.

I looked around and saw there was a pile of books on the table. they were survival books for the arena. I sat down on the cair and began reading them. Turns out what I knew about the Games was very little. I began taking notes and memorizing all the new strategies I would need. As I was finishing up the last book, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out.

"Hey, Misty!" Adaline said, "How have you been liking the train?"

"It's been good, I found these books on how to survive in the arena," I said.

"Already learning, I like you already! Anyway, I just wanted to see if you had anything on your mind or if you wanted to talk about anything," She said, "The games aren't the best, a lot of pressure and you volunteered for your friend, that's very brave of you."

"Thank you, I mainly volunteered because I lost my parents because of the games. They were both reaped. My father died when I was 2 and the next year, my mother was reaped. She almost won. I was a teen pregnancy."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry for you, I hope you do win so they're proud of you," She said, smiling at me.

"I hope I d-" I said when I was cut off by shouting.

"What on earth is going on in here?!" Me and Adaline yell.

"He ate my biscuits but I guess its fine," The man said, sitting on the couch and watching the movie.

"That's Hayden Dracitos. He's your mentor. He's a bit odd but he's very sweet," Adaline told me. We sat down and watched the movie. Later on, we all sat on the dining table for dinner, sharing stories and Xavier making jokes. We all got to know each other a bit more. After dinner, Xavier brought a deck of cards and we played a few rounds of cards. It feels like I'm part of a proper family. It won't last long, but it's nice.


	22. District 5 Train Ride

**District 5 Train Ride**

_Nobody's P.O.V Just A Narration_

Kiara and Korben silently enter the train following their chaperone Emmeline Vyss and mentor Spark Lucas

"Come on dears, take a seat," said Emmeline calmly

"T-thank y-you," wept Kiara

Korben just looked at Emmeline and slumped into the sofa staring at his feet.

"No dear, don't cry ," said Emmeline giving Kiara her hankercheif with the capitol logo embroided into it with gol thread.

"GEEZ, WILL THAT CRYBABY EVER SHUT UP!" yelled Korben furious

Kiara just looked at him then ran out of the room crying

"HOW DARE YOU!" snapped Emmeline running after her

Korben rolled his eyes and went to get some orange juice.

"I don't think so," said Spark walking u to Korben and snatching the jug out of his hands

"What do you mean?" snapped Korben "Ive been chosen to come and die for hose idiots entertainment, the most you can let me do is get some f***ing orange juice," 

"That's not the point though, you don't just fight with everyone, you need allies" began Spark 

"Yes the careers.. not her she's gonna be a bloodbath," replied Korben

"THE CAREERS?" exclaimed "Why on earth would they want a 12 year old from district 5," 

"Seriously? YOU'RE MEANT TO HELP ME NOT DISCOURAGE ME!" Snapped Korben

"Ok, ok sorry that's not what I meant its just that you shouldn't waste your time on them, when you go to training see who else has strong qualities and try to be allies with them, that's what I did," says Spark

"No, I am going to be a career just watch me!" replies Korben storming out of the room with a mini cake box falling out of his pocket

_Kiara Rose Morrison's P.O.V_

"Kiara, Kiara wait!" I hear Emmeline calling me, I still continue running until I end up at the drivers section, I peek through the door and suddenly it shuts in my face, does everyone hate me or something.

Emmeline finally catches up with me in her ridiculous heels

"Wait dear, whats wrong do you miss your family,"

"Yeah my abusive father," I reply

"Oh," says Emmeline embarrassed "Well here's your room, you can freshen up.

I walk in and see luxury, I smile and look around admiring the beautly I could only have dreamed off, if I have to end my life im glad it can be done so nicely, I finally turn to look at myself in the mirror, I see a puffy eyes, scarred broken girl. Why should I stay like this, until the bloodbath my life wll be luxury and freedom staring from now. I change out of my reaping outfit and take a shower playing with the fancy buttons and soap. Then I go and change into a white shirt and beige cargo trousers and white snow forces. I brush my hair and tie it up with a scrunchy and go for dinner.


	23. District 6 Train Ride

**District 6 Train Ride**

_Miles Wrights P.O.V_

I walk into the train thinking about what Dad said about divorcing Mum. I don't know if he was actually serious about it or if was just lies to make me stop thinking about Winoa. But I honestly don't care as long as Bridget keeps her promise to look after her which I know she will.

"Hurry up dears," urged our chaperone Fleur Clearfall "Your mentor is waiting for you,"

Me and my district partner Tiger follow her. I know her from school , were in the same class but the only time we ever speak to each other is during group activities and even then were both quiet, this might get a bit awkward.

We enter the cariige and its honestly beautiful. Red velvet carpets throughout the train, posh seats and tables dotted around, crystal chandeliers and an exquisite banquet with all of the food I can ever think of and more, maybe coming to the games wasn't so bad after all.

"Ugh where is he?" moans Fleur " Just wait here and I'll find your mentor,"

We sit in silence for a few minutes until a waiter comes and offers us this thing called hot chocolate, its like milk with chocolate in it and its very nice and warm, Winoa would love this.

"Do you like it here?" asks Tiger

"The drink, train or games?" I reply, soon were both laughing

"All of it," she said

"Well I like the drink, love the train and hate the games," I answer

"Same here," continues Tiger "But I will miss home," 

"I guess we all would, even if there wasn't much there for us," I say

"Yeah, I know its not like any of us have a chance of even winning but I guess we can make the most of what we do have left," said Tiger

"Your right we should," I agreed

Suddenly two figures enter the carriage, it doesn't take long to recognise Fleur and another tall muscular man who's our mentor, his name is David Helbing, our districts first and only victor .

"Hello Tiger and Miles, my name is Daivd and I will be your mentor," said David proudly

"Hello," me and Tiger reply in unison

"Before we star I think you two should go to your rooms and freshen up,"

"Okay," Tiger says and I nod in agreement

We follow the waiter to our rooms and enter separately

I walk in to my room and it's lovely. There's a nice big fluffy bed, and draws full of designer clothes. I put on a Bucci shirt, jeans and Snow Forces and then go back to David

_Tiger Mains P.O.V_

As I enter into my room I am amazed, so far everything has been wonderful, the people, the drinks, the clothes, I have never seen so many clothes in my life. I put on a tiger print bersace shirt and black trousers and tie my hair up in a scrunchie, this is awesome! 

I look at myself in the mirror and wonder whether the games are not as bad as they seem

_A few minutes later at the main carriage _

"Help yourself to dinner," beams David

"I look at the buffet presented in front of us, how I can choose, it all looks so delicious. I eventually agree on some lasagne and vegetables and sit down.

Miles is oppsite me gulping down his lamb stew with dired plums, it looks great.

"So, let's star discussing tactics, would you like to be trained together," asks David

I look at miles and he nods at me, I'm guessing it's a yes "Sure," I reply

"Perfect, so I'm guessing your planning to be allies, I personally recommend it, you can have company in the arena and you have a better chance of surviving together," begins David

"I like that idea, what about you Tiger?" asks Miles with his strawberry blonde hair waving around, his blue eyes staring at me.

"Tiger?" asks David

"What oh- yep that's seems great," I reply

"Perfect!" beams David


	24. District 7 Train Ride

**District 7 Train Ride**

_Nobody P.O.V Just a narration_

"OI HURRY UP!" yells Birch Smith

"Birch be nice!" scolded our chaperone Jerri Kronish

"Ugh your still here, I was hoping wed finally get a new chaperone without an attitude like yours!" shouts Birch

"I beg your pardon," replied Jerri astonished

"Whatever," said Birch rolling his eyes "Sit down midgets,"

"Don't call them midgets!" continued Jerri

"Why you can't chat, you're probably smaller than them if you took those ridiculous heels off!" exclaimed Birch

Briar and Raylie stared in astonishment upset to see that their mentor was so rude to them and Jerri and doubted Birch would even try to help them

"Hot chocolate?" asked a waiter offering hot chocolate

"Thanks!" said Briar thankfully because it was probably the first good thing he noticed today

"What is this by the way," asked Raylie taking a sip of her hot chocolate "It's delicious!"

"It's a chocolate flavoured warm milk," answered the waiter "Why don't you take a seat, you both look very tired,"

"Thanks," said Briar and Raylie in unison

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU GIVING THEM!" exclaimed Birch

"Oh no don't yell at him," began Briar

"Yeah he's being nice and he didn't try to hurt us," continued Raylie

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THOSE CAPITOL B*TCHES HAVE SENT YOU T DIE FOR THEIR ENTERTAINMENT, WHY ARE YOU TRUSTING THEM!" yelled Birch

"Umm.. sorry," said Briar concerned

Raylie grabbed his arm and they ran out of their rooms and started to look for their rooms. 

"This way to your rooms," ushered a smiling capitol attendant

"Thank you," Briar and Raylie in unison, they both walked into Raylies room and jumped on the bed sighing.

"Well that was a great start," sighed Briar

"Tell me about it," said Raylie "Doesn't look like our mentor will be much help so I guess were on our own,"

"Now you're glad that I came," smiled Briar

"Yup," admitted Raylie

"Why don't we change," offered Briar

"Sure," agreed Raylies giving Briar a small wave as he left her room and went to his room opposite hers.

_Raylie Hatchets P.O.V  
_

When Briar leaves the room I feel lonelier than ever. Our mentor birch is awful! He was shouting at the kind waiters and I didn't get to finish that delicious chocolate milk, I never even tasted chocolate before.

I don't even want to spend a minute without him here so I quickly go and get changed into a white Flickermain shirt with black pinstripe pants, I can't believe I'm actually wearing clothes from the famous Flickermans brand and knock on his door

"Come in!" calls out Briar

I enter the room and see him wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, "Hi," he said "You look nice,"

"So do you," I reply

"I found some board games, wanna play?" he asked

"Sure," I smile as he gets the games out from a draw, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would, well as long as I have Briar.


	25. District 8 Train Ride

**District 8 Train Rides**

_Hyacinth Aaron Schwartz's P.O.V_

"Come on Sakura," I nudge quietly, she was staring out of the window on the door of the train watching our only home get further and further away

She turns to me, silent tears running down her face, I hug her tightly thinking about Zoë. She's proabably terrified, at least one of us has to go home for her.

"Hurry up darlings," pipes Marble Steelberg in her squeaky accent "We have a lot to discuss!"

Sakura wipes her tears and we follow marble into the main carriage where a young man is sitting. It's Woof, our mentor. He was District eights first victor and won a couple of years ago, that's lucky. Usually mentors give up on their tributes after the first few years, well unless you're from a career district but they done need help anyways.

"Hello Sakura and Hyacinth!" greeted Woof

"Hello," we replied in unison

"So are you guys looking forward to the games," he asks

"Umm," said Sakura

"Ha, didn't think so," beamed Woof "But I can help you enjoy it and even win, if District 8 can win once we can win again!"

Sakura and I listen carefully, I guess it is important if we want one of us to go home.

"Yeah, we want one of us to go home for Hyacinths sister Zoe," said Sakura

"Hmm, I understand," continued Woof "Well we can definitely make that happen. The first thing that will happen is that you are going to go and meet your stylist and prep team. No matter how much it hurts and you won't like it just listen to them and don't be hard. Be nice and piolet so they can convince their friends and family to bet on you, its al about the bets so I can send you help while you're in the arena .You need to hope that you stand out during the chariot rides! Once their over you will have training but well discuss more about that later,"

Welp that's a lot to digest, Sakura nods in agreement and I quickly join her, to be honest I completely forgot about the chariot rides, maybe that will be some fun and at least we have a mentor who actually cares about us and wants us to succeed.

The only issue is, only one of us can survive, and I don't know which one of us it will be, I'm sure the others are thinking about it too but it is quite an awkward point to bring up.

_Sakura Olive Buetel's P.O.V_

"Hot Chocolate?"

I jump in horror

"Ah, ah sorry," says the capitol attendant, wait what? Capitol citizens are working for us, well not really working but helping us, I thought they hated us let alone offering 'hot chocolate'.

"Oh it's okay," I say feeling slightly bad

"Here you go," said the attendant handing me a tall glass filled with a brown milk and whipped cream and a straw, I take a sip and it's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted in my whole life, I wish Zoe was here to have some, maybe if one of us does survive we can buy her some. Of course we will be rich, I just realised, there's a lot of stuff about the games I do forget

Whenever someone at the orphanage mentions the game I just imagine 24 kids locked up in an arena fighting for survival. I didn't think of the luxury before the games actually start, the prize if you do win, and visiting the capitol, I've always wanted to see the capitol, imagine how magnificent it would look like in person, now that I actually think about it, maybe the games is the easy way out.

I mean I didn't have a proper life in the orphanage, I would just live there until my final reaping then they would kick me out and I will have to find a job and home and starve to death in the fumes of the factories, whereas if you get reaped you get on an amazing train with delicious refreshments, probably nice accommodation in the capitol, and once your actually in the arena there's nothing left to do but die, it not much different than living in the districts anyways.

"Wow this is amazing!" beamed Hyacinth

"You think this is good? Wait until we reach the Capitol!" said Woof

I turn to Hyacinth and give him a small smile.


	26. District 9 Train Ride

District 9 train ride

Millie Jordanne's POV

As soon as I found my room on the train, I locked the door and slid to the ground.

I had tried to put on a brave face for the cameras. I didn't want any potential sponsors to see me crying.

But now that I was alone, I didn't

bother trying to stop the tears from silently rolling down my cheeks.

There was no way I was going to survive. I was small, weak and didn't stand a chance.

I didn't want to die. No one wanted to die in the games, but even if I did win, who would it be for? I didn't have any family or friends waiting for me. There was nobody left who cared if I died or not.

Maybe it would be better if I just die-

No. If I wanted a chance to survive, I couldn't afford to think like that. I had to at least try. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

I got up and walked into the shower, washing away all the grime from the factory.

I tied my hair up with a hair tie and changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

I walked out of my room, trying to find we're everyone else was. As I walked down another carriage, a door to my left opened and Wheatley walked out.

He had changed out of his reaping outfit and was now wearing a blue polo that matched his eyes, and black jeans.

He didn't notice me and continued walking down the train.

"Hey, Wheatley." I said, holding back a snort as be jumped in surprise and turned to look at me.

For a few moments, he looked confused. Then his expression changed to the same odd look he had given me on the stage. He didn't say anything.

"Your name _is_ Wheatley, Right?" I asked.

He gave me a smile and replied, "Yeah it's Wheatley. And you're Millie?"

I nodded and smiled back. We continued talking as we walked to the living room. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Wheatley Dayfeild's POV

I walked out of the shower and sighed contentedly. I could get used to more showers like. The warm water and bubbles had calmed my nerves and had almost made me forget why I was here in the first place.

I quickly got changed, brushed my now clean hair, and left my room, not looking where I was going.

"Hey, Wheatley." Said a voice from behind me.

I jumped and spun around, expecting hoards of peacekeepers running at me and aiming their guns.

Instead a small girl with red hair stood there smiling.

Then everything came rushing back.

I'm in the Hunger Games. I'm going to _die_. People are going to die _because_ of me. 23 people are never going to see their families again.

And the worst part was that this little, 12 year old girl was going to lose her innocence by being forced to kill. The fact that I was only two years older than her didn't calm me down.

It made me feel sick.

"Your name name _is_ Wheatley, right?" She said again.

I forced myself into I smile at her. I wasn't helping by staring at her. If I wanted to help, I had to show her that she wasn't alone.

"Yeah it's Wheatley. And you're Millie?"

She smiled back and nodded.

We walked together as we walked to the living room.

I told her about all the adventures me and Faren got up to. She reminded me of my sister, Ingles. They would have become good friends if they had ever met.

She in return told me about life in the mill factory. The fact that there was nobody waiting for her back in District 9 only made me feel worse.

When we made it to the living room, Cordelia stood up.

"Wheatley! Millie! We were just talking about you." she said, gesturing to the person sitting in the seat opposite her.

There sat a woman with pale skin, brown eyes and fair hair that was cut just above her shoulders.

"Hey there you too, I'm Gwyneth Rye, but you can call me Gwen. I'm going to be your mentor." She gave us both warm smiles and moved over so that we could sit down.

"So I was thinking about some strategies you could use in the arena. Things that really helped me and I think would help you too." She said, pulling up hologram screen.

For the next few hours, Gwen explained multiple strategies and tactics.

I didn't have any hope of wining, but I knew that I had to at least try and get Millie back home.


	27. District 10 Train Ride

District 10 train ride

Carlos Porter's POV

I glared back at the peacekeeper as I was shoved onto the train. I looked around and saw that Rain had already started walking down the train.

I jogged until I was right next to her and then continued walking.

"I guess we should go find our rooms." I said.

She ignored me and continued walking down the corridor, walking into her room and slamming the door.

I sighed and ran a hand through my red hair. I just wish Rain would appreciate all I've done for her.

My room was right next to Rain's. Not bothering to change or look around, I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes.

Slowly I drifted off to sleep, trying not think think about what was waiting for me once I woke up.

I woke up and immediately went into the shower. I changed into and red t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. The red clashed with my hair, but it still looked better and cleaner than anything I wore back at home.

I walked into the sitting room and saw rain sitting in a corner and staring out the window.

Achilles and another man with greying hair were sitting, hunched over a table and speaking in hushed voices.

I recognised the other man from watching the previous hunger games. His name was Buck Orford. He was district 10's only mentor. For now.

They both looked up when I walked into the room.

"Carlos! There you are, I was wondering what you were up to." Achilles said.

"Achilles and I were just discussing some tactics for you to use in the arena." Buck continued, "There's not

much we can say since we don't know what the arena is going to be like, but I do have some advice."

I moved to sit down next to Buck.

"Well, it can't be any worse than last year." I said.

Last years Hunger Games were the first quarter quell. Instead of 24 tributes, there had been 48. That had meant an extra long and bloody games.

Buck grimaced while Achilles laughed. Rain didn't even look up.

"Your right about that, Carlos." Said Buck.

"So what tactics have you come up for me?" I asked

Rain Porter's POV

I walked away from Carlos and slammed my room's door in his face.

Honestly, he needs to take a hint. I don't want to talk to him.

I looked at the bed that lay in the corner of the room. It was the biggest bed I had ever seen. I can't even imagine how soft it feels.

I quickly got changed into a green dress and a pair of slippers.

After I got dressed, I searched the rooms for anything interesting to read. There was nothing. What kind of train doesn't have any books?

I huffed and walked out of the room, feeling really annoyed.

I stormed straight into the sitting room and dropped myself into a comfy armchair in the corner of the room. I hugged my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"Hey, you must be Rain. I'm Buck Orford," I had hear that voice before but only on the television.

"Buck here was telling me about some ideas for tactics he has for you and you brother. I must say, his ideas are quite ingenious." Said Achilles.

Already annoyed, I snapped, "God, just leave me alone! Can't you see I don't want to talk to you? I don't need your help! Just because you survived one hungers games, doesn't mean you're some sort of amazing, all knowing being! So just shut the f*ck up and leave me alone!"

Both Achilles' and Buck's faces held identical looks of shock and confusion.

I turned to look out the window. Eventually, they both started taking again, this time in whispers.

I didn't even notice as Carlos walked in.


	28. District 11 Train Ride

District 11 train ride

_Thyme Honeyveers' POV_

I stumbled and fell as a peacekeeper shoved me onto the train. As I tried to get up, I felt two hands grab my arms and pull me back to my feet.

I looked up and saw the Male tribute, John Howson. Now that he was standing next to me, I could see how tall he really was.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"No problem. All those peacekeepers are the same. It's almost like they find joy in hurting people," He replied.

"Tell me about it," I said, remembering all the times I had been caught stealing food and then being beaten by the peacekeepers.

We walked to our rooms in silence. I was glad he didn't want to talk, I wasn't very social.

When I got to my room, I went into the shower. When I got out, I dried my hair and tied it up in a messy bun. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a light blue shirt. I had never wore anything this comfy before.

Leaving my room, I wandered down the train, trying to find everyone else.

I hear some chatter coming from a a room to my left. Inside, Dexter was sitting at a circular table with another man. They were both eating from huge silver plates.

The man had dark skin and a bald head. When he saw me, he stood up and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"You must be Thyme," he said, " I'm Springer MacMillan.

I shook his hand and sat down in between him and Dexter. Dexter looked at me and narrowed his eyes before shoving a silver plate at me.

"You need to eat up dear. We can't have you showing your face on camera looking as think as a stick, can we?" He said.

I reached out to put some food onto my plate, then froze. It felt weird being able to just take whatever I wanted. In District 11, everyone was always surrounded by food, especially during harvest season, but we were never allowed to take any of it for ourselves.

When I was sure that I wasn't going to be punished for taking the food, I hesitantly plied bread, fruit, and a lot of things that I didn't know that name of, onto my plate.

Just as I started eating, John walked into the room.

_John Howson's POV_

After I had taken a shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a hoodie, I left my room and tried to find the two. Eventually I found them both sitting at a table in the living room with an unknown man.

I sat down opposite Thyme and gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

The unknown man shook my hand and then introduced himself as Springer MacMillan.

"John, here you go," Dexter said as he handed me a plate. Once I had finished piling food onto my plate, he spoke again.

"So, what do you two think of train? Personally, I think it's a bit cramped but each to their own," He giggled, picking up a wine glass and downing all the drink in one go.

"I think it's really nice, actually." Thyme said. I just shrugged but secretly agreed with her. Maybe Dexter thought it was cramped but from me and Thyme, it was the most luxurious place we had ever seen.

"Right, first things first, we need to come up with a strategy for the two of you to use," said springer, "How do you two feel about making allies?"

This time I spoke up, "I think having allies would really help improve my chances of survival. I can ally with anyone that wants me."

Springer nodded and turned to Thyme.

"What do you think?"

"I don't think I'd be able to cope with having allies. I mean, it's hard enough knowing that I'm going to lose my family, I can't bear to make an emotional connection with someone I'll have to eventually kill," she sighed and pushed away strands of her hair that had come loose from her bun, "But John also had a point. It'll be easier to survive with the help of someone else."

"You know, making allies doesn't mean that you have to have a whole group of people working together. You could just have one other tribute helping you," said Springer, "If you really don't want to have an ally however, you don't have to. There's no right way to take part in the games."

Thyme stayed silent from a moment before nodding. Dexter then pulled out a notebook and pen from under the table and scribbled something down.

"Good! Now, as for your outfits, we'll leave those down to your stylists, We need to make sure you look your best for the cameras! You'll also meet your prep team once we get to the capitol." He flicked through his notebook before nodding his head and looking up at us. "I don't have anything left to say, what about you, Springer?"

"Just a few more things. We need to discuss your tactics and your skills, your own personal strengths and weaknesses. I'm telling you, this is the year for District 11 to win, I can feel it."


End file.
